Pathway to light: Part 1: Li's cards
by Darkoverlord
Summary: When a new deck of cards becomes apparent the now 13 year old cardcaptors must stop them while dealing with the force that is tampering with them as well as considering things to come S+S Note: This is only part one of my story R+R please! *FINISHED*
1. Prologue

Prologue: Omega's Power:  
  
2 years ago, dimension X2Y a secret research centre in the western continent of Silog deep in "sub level 6" in a darkened boardroom with 12 figures sitting at a long table were listening to a tall man in a lab coat. His face was wrinkled slightly and he had no hair but he was a man who clearly knew his job maybe a little too well.  
  
  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, as you know the ozpagna war has been going on between our western continent silog and the eastern continent Jilican for over 50 years and, as you know the end of the war was nowhere in sight...until now."  
  
  
  
He motioned for them to follow him through a metallic door marked "level red access only". They started walking down a long corridor with military guards standing at attention at the walls every 10 feet.  
  
  
  
"Over the last 5 years thanks to your generous amount of funding we have created the ultimate biological weapon which will both win and end the war."  
  
  
  
At the first fork he turned left and continued.  
  
  
  
"The weapon is both fast and powerful and as soon as we finish "programming" him he will be ready to fight for us"  
  
  
  
"Excuse me but what do you mean by "programming" him?" one of the men asked him.  
  
  
  
"What we mean is erasing any kind of free will he has and making him the biological equivalent of a robot" he answered with a smug grin on his face "now if you would please follow me I shall show you the results of "project Omega" I guarantee that you will not be disappointed"  
  
  
  
They followed him down a long tunnel until they reached a heavily reinforced door with a cardreader. The Doctor took a card out of his labcoat and swiped it along the cardreader. There was a heavy bang as the metal bars on the side of the door came away and the door swung open.  
  
  
  
The room before them was about 30 feet from the floor to the ceiling and 20 feet wide, in the centre was a large computer consol with a scientists working at it but the most striking thing about this room was the tank at the back, inside it was what at first looked like a human but as you look closer you notice the skin is completely black and hard.  
  
  
  
"Let me introduce you to my assistant Dr. Ben Sinoto"  
  
  
  
The man at the console turned around, he was much younger than the other scientist with black hair, brown eyes and no wrinkles he was the complete opposite of the other doctor.  
  
  
  
"Ah Dr. Futsoyoga I see you have informed our supporters about our project." "Indeed, how are the preparations coming along?"  
  
  
  
"I have done the manual work our computer will take care of the rest, we shall be ready in..12 minutes"  
  
  
  
"Excellent.in the meantime why don't you spend time with your son, it's his birthday today isn't it?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah 13, the years do fly by"  
  
  
  
"Yes but it must be tough considering he was born with the spirit of light"  
  
  
  
"Anyway I'll see you soon doctor" he then walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Well, let us go to the boardroom and I shall answer all of your questions"  
  
  
  
"Yo Kai!"  
  
  
  
A young boy with dark hair and blue eyes turned to see his best friend Daniel and girlfriend Shung-yo trying to catch up with him.  
  
  
  
"Sorry guys" he said  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it" Shung-yo said putting her arm around his waist.  
  
  
  
"Well what do we have here" a voice said from behind them.  
  
  
  
They spun around to see Dr. Sinoto standing there.  
  
  
  
"Happy Birthday son"  
  
  
  
"Eh...thanks dad"  
  
  
  
"Would you guys like to come to see omega's demonstration?, Obviously you will keep your mouths shut about it"  
  
  
  
"We have until now haven't we?"  
  
  
  
"That's true OK follow me" he seemed confident about the demonstration but inside he was scared.  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as the computer had finished the preparations the 12 supporters, Kai, Daniel and Shung-yo went to the observation room while both the doctors were at the console with 2 military guards behind them.  
  
  
  
"OK the programming will begin in 5.4..3.2.."  
  
  
  
"W..Wait" a weak voice said.  
  
  
  
"Wha..what was that" Dr. Fusoyoga stammered.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at the tank that contained omega and watched as it slowly opened it's eyes revealing a red glow.  
  
  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" it asked.  
  
  
  
"We are erasing all the free will you have" Dr. Fusoyoga said calmly "it is for the good of the nation and besides we humans created you so we have control over you"  
  
  
  
"You humans may have created me but you shall never enslave me!" omega said with hatred in his voice as lightning circled his body and he burst out of his tank.  
  
  
  
"Stop this now omega" Dr. Fusoyoga screamed.  
  
  
  
Omega turned to face him, his face slowly turned from calm to extreme anger and his shoulders started to float but he soon noticed that they were on some sort of chain.  
  
  
  
"Die"  
  
  
  
His shoulders shot forward impaling the doctor through the chest a second later the bloodied shoulders came out of the doctor dropping his lifeless body to the floor. The soldiers leapt forward and started firing their assault rifles at omega, as soon as their clips had emptied they noticed that their attack hadn't even scratched his skin.  
  
  
  
"Fools"  
  
  
  
He charged forward smacking one of them in the chest sending him into the wall, knocking him out, the other guard was annihilated by an energy blast from omega. Dr. Sinoto ran towards the console and hit the only red button on it.  
  
  
  
"There has been a level blue emergency. Will all persons in the centre please proceed to the nearest evacuation facility repeat there has been a level blue emergency. Will all persons in the centre please proceed to the nearest evacuation facility"  
  
  
  
Up in the observation room everyone except for Kai, Daniel and Shung-yo had left, Shung-yo was tugging on Kai's arm begging him to go with the others.  
  
  
  
"I can't not without my father" was his only reply and he kept repeating it over and over.  
  
  
  
With the guards dealt with Omega turned his sights to Dr. Sinoto, Omega charged at the doctor sending him into the wall. Omega walked over to him and grabbed his skull with his left hand and lifted him up, and started crushing his skull. It took about two seconds for his head too explode, Omega dropped his body too the floor.  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
  
Omega's eyes turned to the observation room, tears were flowing from Kai's eyes and Omega felt a strange sense of satisfaction from seeing this. Omega smiled evilly at him.  
  
  
  
"Come on Kai, we have to go!" Shung-yo begged.  
  
  
  
Daniel placed his hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry about your father Kai but we have to go"  
  
  
  
Kai was silent for several seconds before he rose to his feet and turned his head to look at Omega.  
  
  
  
"The name is Kai, Omega, remember it" he said before leaving the observation room.  
  
  
  
"I will" Omega said after they left "and I look forward too our next meeting". 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one: Korano's cards  
  
2 years later, dimension 100 in the town of Reedington. A young emerald- eyed, brown haired girl was walking along the street, towards her home when..  
  
  
  
"Hey Sakura wait up!"  
  
  
  
The girl turned around to see two girls and a boy running to catch her up.  
  
  
  
"Oh sorry guys" she said with a giggle.  
  
  
  
The boy walked forward and hugged her. Sakura hugged him back until she saw the others looking at them then she started blushing.  
  
  
  
"Please Li, it's embarrassing"  
  
  
  
"Come on Sakura, you mean you weren't embarrassed when you and Li kissed in front of the whole class"  
  
  
  
"Well...you have got a point Madison"  
  
  
  
"Or the time when you and Li hid behind the curtains in the hall, ditching assembly, and kissing when the curtains opened and the whole school saw you"  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay I get your point Meiling"  
  
  
  
They started to walk down the street with Sakura and Li walking next to each other with Meilin and Madison close behind.  
  
  
  
"Hey Madison you know John Goodway?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
  
  
  
"He tried to ask Sakura out on a date!"  
  
  
  
"W-what did Li do to him.did he break his nose like with Paul?"  
  
  
  
"No he just gave him his scary stare"  
  
  
  
"Oh good it seems like Sakura's talks are getting through to him"  
  
  
  
"Hey what are you guys talking about" Li said turning around.  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing" they both said in unison.  
  
  
  
Later that night..  
  
"So squirt how's the brat?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"TORI HE IS NOT A BRAT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever squirt"  
  
  
  
"Hey, hey, hey would you to keep it down!" a stuffed animal sitting on the table said "man sometimes I hate coming down here and listening to you two squabble"  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up Kero" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
"HEY DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP SAKURA!" Kero shouted.  
  
  
  
They started having a staring contest but was interrupted as Sakura's dad entered the room. "Stop it you two, Sakura it's time for bed"  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded "Okay dad"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Li's apartment..  
  
"Master Li are you alright?" asked a concerned Wei.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Li you have been really quiet and haven't eaten anything" Meiling said.  
  
  
  
"I'm just.not hungry" said Li as he got up and went into his room.  
  
  
  
He went over to the balcony and looked at the night sky.  
  
  
  
*I love Sakura but..every time I look at her it just..reminds me of the old times. Her magic is much more powerful than mine.I don't even know why I care everything its over now anyway*  
  
  
  
He turned and walked back into his room and sat on the head and put his head into his hands.  
  
  
  
*And yet..I just can't shake this feeling. Maybe it's not over..maybe there's something else. If there is it might be another chance to prove myself and now that I think about it I have been sensing something strange..oh well I'll sleep on it*  
  
  
  
  
  
A swirl of colours surrounded Li and he nervously glanced around.  
  
  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
  
  
A book similar to the Sakura book floated up to him. It was almost exactly the same only the guardian on the front looked different and the book was called "Korano".  
  
  
  
  
  
"Korano?" Li said.  
  
  
  
He touched the book gently, the eyes of the guardian lit up and the cover exploded open and a bunch of cards shot up into the air and out of sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Li's eyes shot open and he sat up with astonishing speed with sweat all over him.  
  
  
  
*Could there really be more cards? I'll talk to Sakura tomorrow*  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes and went back too sleep but couldn't get his mind off his dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day...  
  
"SQUIRT PHONE!"  
  
  
  
Sakura sprang out of bed. She quickly rubbed her eyes and went downstairs still partly asleep and took the call.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Sakura it's me"  
  
  
  
"LI!"  
  
  
  
"Sakura listen I'm not sure but I think there's more cards you might want to get everyone together!"  
  
  
  
"Okay Li but are you sure?"  
  
  
  
"No not really, this whole thing could be nothing but we had better be prepared. I'll meet you in penguin park in 10 minutes alright?"  
  
  
  
"Sure Li"  
  
  
  
She hung up and phoned Madison and Julian to meet her in penguin park.  
  
  
  
10 minutes later (penguin park)..  
  
"Where's Julian!?" Sakura demanded.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I'm late" a calm and controlled voice said.  
  
  
  
"YUE!"  
  
  
  
"So what's all this about?"  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at Li. Li told everyone about his dream, after he was finished everyone was silent.  
  
  
  
"Um.Li are you sure there are more cards?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
  
"Not really.but I'll look in Clow Reeds journals maybe there's something there"  
  
  
  
"Okay I'll help" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Li went through all the journals but didn't find anything. When Sakura put down the final journal she said: "Li maybe we should just say it was just a dream"  
  
  
  
Li sighed "your right Sakura, it's just too bad I was..looking forward to proving myself"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at him questionably "what do you mean Li?"  
  
  
  
"Sakura, ever since you became master of the cards I've always loved you but...I have always felt so not needed and all I've ever really done is use my elemental wind too save you a couple of times nothing else."  
  
  
  
"Don't say that Li" Sakura said holding his hand "I've always needed you I- I."  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at the floor and Li realised that she was crying.  
  
  
  
"Sakura I'm."his head jerked up and looked out the window with Sakura just behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I sense something very unusual" Li said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah lets go Li" Sakura said smiling at him.  
  
  
  
Li stared at her for a few seconds before smiling "We'll take care of it together"  
  
  
  
They ran to penguin park where the magic was strongest.  
  
  
  
"I don't see anything Li"  
  
  
  
"Me neither, but there is something here"  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded, all of a sudden blue light came out of nowhere swirling around in front of them forming what looked like a book. The book floated in front of them and the first thing Li noticed about it was on the front in gold letters was the name "Korano", the golden seal on the book snapped open and the cover started to open.  
  
  
  
  
  
"SAKURA STOP IT FROM OPENING!"  
  
  
  
They leapt forward but were too late as the cover sprang open and a bunch of cards floated out, the cards glowed for a few seconds before flying into the air and scattering in different directions out of sight.  
  
  
  
"Sakura I think we have a problem"  
  
  
  
"LI LOOK!" Sakura screamed pointing at the book.  
  
  
  
The book was glowing, not bright at first but it got brighter and brighter. Three beams of light shot out, two beams at the ground one into the air, the two at the ground started to form shapes one getting human like and the other looked kind of like Kero. When the light stopped a tall dark haired, slim, amber eyed girl and a floating stuffed animal that was very similar to kero only with sunglasses were there.  
  
  
  
"Man what happened?" the girl said.  
  
  
  
Her head turned and she saw Li and Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Um, did you guys release the cards?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I guess" Li said shrugging his shoulders "but who are you?"  
  
  
  
"My name is Korano and he" she said pointing to the stuffed animal "is Senosa"  
  
  
  
"What's happening?" he said.  
  
  
  
Sakura giggled "he looks so cute with sunglasses!"  
  
  
  
"Thanks a lot babe!" Senosa said.  
  
  
  
Sakura blushed a bit, Li turned to Korano.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So..what do you say we get everyone together and fill each other in?"  
  
  
  
"Fill..each other in?"  
  
  
  
  
  
20 minutes later Li's apartment...  
  
Sakura, Li, Madison, Meiling, Yue and Kero were telling Korano and Senosa about when they were capturing the clow cards and when Sakura was transforming the cards. When they were done they asked Korano about the cards in her book.  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute is Clow Reed the magician from several hundred years ago?" Korano asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah how did you know?" Kero asked her.  
  
  
  
"Well I created my cards at the same time as him but since my magic was no where near as powerful as his I was only able to create 24 cards"  
  
  
  
"Right now let me ask you something just how dangerous are these cards of yours?" Li asked.  
  
  
  
"Well it depends on what cards really some are massively powerful but some are pretty weak also unlike the Clow cards some of my cards will work together making them quite difficult to capture"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Korano aren't you forgetting that you have to select the capturer" Senosa said.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Madison asked.  
  
  
  
"Well with my cards there has to be a capturer which is the person to seal the cards"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's gonna be Sakura without a doubt" Kero said smugly.  
  
  
  
"Kero it could be Li" Sakura snapped.  
  
  
  
"What the kid!? Give me a break!"  
  
  
  
"KERO!"  
  
  
  
"Stop it Sakura" Li said calmly "just choose Korano."  
  
  
  
"Well it isn't me that does the choosing because you see the magic has to choose you" she pointed at the book and a bunch of yellow light came out of it and circled in the air.  
  
  
  
"Right so how does this work again" Li said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
Korano was silent and the light slowly came down floated in front of Sakura for a second making everyone think that it was going to be Sakura but all of a sudden it flew over to Li and covered him. "It looks like Li is the capturer" Senosa said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT! THERES NO WAY THE KID IS THE CAPTURER!" Kero screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up Kero" Sakura said as she went over and hugged Li.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right so Korano you mind giving me a rundown on the capturer because something tells me I'll have to do more than seal them"  
  
  
  
"You got that right Li, the capturer apart from sealing the cards is the only person able to sense them, use them and he/she is the one to take the final judgement"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Final judgement? Why does that sound familiar?" Li said.  
  
  
  
"Was the beam of light that Li and Sakura saw shoot into the air the guardian that Li has to fight in the Judgement?" Madison asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes" Korano said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah right the kid didn't stand a chance against Yue he'll just screw it up" Kero said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura grabbed Kero and held him close to her face "Shut up Kero Li will pass the final judgement"  
  
  
  
Li's head jerked up suddenly and he looked out the window, a card floated in and landed into his hand. "Looks like a card has chosen Li" Korano said "which one is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Li looked down at the name which read "forest."  
  
  
  
"Forest"  
  
  
  
"Forest might be useful for capturing the first card" Senosa said.  
  
  
  
Li suddenly got to his feet and grabbed his sword before turning to the others and saying "there's a card nearby."  
  
  
  
  
  
10 minutes later penguin park..  
  
"A lot seems to happen around here" Sakura said "how strong is it Li?"  
  
  
  
"Not too strong but..here it comes!"  
  
  
  
They all turned to look in the direction where Li was facing, at first they didn't see anything but after a few seconds a girl completely blue and in some kind of martial arts clothes with a picture of water on the front stood in front of them.  
  
  
  
"Is this your version of Clow Reeds fight card?" Meiling asked Korano.  
  
  
  
"No of course not it's the wet card"  
  
  
  
"Right whatever" Li said stepping forward "I'll take care of this."  
  
  
  
The wet card leapt forward bringing it's right fist forward in a punching motion but at the last second the fist was made of water and smacked Li in his left cheek sending him sprawling.  
  
  
  
"Wow Li is weak to be decked by the wet card" Senosa said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah I could have told you that Kero sniggered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura helped Li up just in time to see the wet card fire water out of it's hands forming a barrier around them which started to shrink.  
  
  
  
"We'd better think of something!" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
Li pulled out the forest card, *this had better work*  
  
  
  
"FOREST CARD COME FORTH!" he touched the card with his sword and a bunch of roots came out of it touching the barrier of water.  
  
  
  
"Kid how is this going to help us?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll see"  
  
  
  
Suddenly the barrier started to shrink.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
  
  
Li smirked "Surprised stuffed animal? The forest card is sucking up the water!" He turned to Sakura  
  
  
  
"Sakura get the windy card ready!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded and as soon as the barrier was small enough to see the wet cards surprised face she used the windy card to tie up the card and Li sealed it. The card flew into Li's hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great work Li!" Sakura said hugging him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks Sakura" Li said hugging her back "but remember that this is only the beginning." 


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two: Heating the action  
  
Li's apartment.  
  
"Come on Li! Take me out! I need to know how much has changed!" Korina begged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No way I've already got plans with Sakura!"  
  
  
  
"What? Gonna start kissing in her bedroom!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't need this" Li said slamming the door and heading too Sakura's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wei and meiling entered the room and walked up to Korano.  
  
  
  
"What happened Miss Korano?" Wei asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing" Korano said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Sure looks like something" Meiling said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Korano shook her head.  
  
  
  
Meiling sighed "Wei can you open the windows it's really hot in here"  
  
  
  
Sakura's house..  
  
"Hey Li"  
  
  
  
"Hey Sakura" said a very sweaty Li.  
  
  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah but this heat wave is murder"  
  
  
  
He went to hang his coat up (why would he have a coat in a heat wave?) when he noticed the metal was melting on the coat hanger.  
  
  
  
"What!?"  
  
  
  
Next day in school..  
  
"Do you know where Sakura is Li?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No Madison"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure Li because Korano said you had "plans" with Sakura" Meiling said with and evil look on her face.  
  
  
  
"I bet Li and Sakura were having a wild time if you know what I mean" Madison said giggling.  
  
  
  
Li blushed furiously "What do you mean!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Meiling winked at him "you know what we mean"  
  
  
  
The door opened and they turned their heads to see Sakura walking in, she was sweating incredibly hard and she was walking with almost a limp. She was almost at her chair when she collapsed but Li managed to catch her before she hit the floor.  
  
  
  
"Sakura are you all right?"  
  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes half-way and smiled weakly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I'm fine it's just this heat"  
  
  
  
  
  
Li helped her to her seat "hmmm."  
  
After school at Li's apartment..  
  
"Korano is there any cards that could cause a heat wave?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well there is the heat card" Senosa said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The heat card!?"  
  
  
  
They were interrupted as Meiling entered the room.  
  
  
  
"Guys the water is drying up all over Reedington!"  
  
  
  
"Exactly what the heat card does" Korano said calmly.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Li asked her.  
  
  
  
"Well the heat card likes to dry up water and watch people die of thirst"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see it has a wonderful personality" Meiling said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"I'll go to take care of the water problem you just ring everyone else up and we'll go hunt the card down" Li said.  
  
  
  
"We won't need to hunt the card down" Korano said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Li and Meiling looked at her "why?."  
  
  
  
"Because when the water problem is solved the heat card will attack"  
  
  
  
"Wonderful, Meiling get everyone together and we'll meet in penguin park to wait for the heat"  
  
  
  
"OK Li"  
  
  
  
  
  
20 minutes later penguin park..  
  
"Hey here comes Li!"  
  
  
  
They all turned to see a sweaty Li running towards them.  
  
  
  
"I took care of our water problem with the wet card, so any sign of the heat card?"  
  
  
  
"No not yet but it will attack soon"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Korano just where is the heat card anyway?" Sakura asked her.  
  
  
  
"The heat card is somewhere in the atmosphere amplifying the heat coming to Reedington I suspect that it will arrive soon"  
  
  
  
Li's head snapped upwards and everyone else looked up as well to see a red light coming towards them, closer and closer until it touched ground near them circling around until it took shape. The spirit of the heat card looked almost exactly the same as the wet only it was shorter, red and instead of the picture of water there was a picture of the sun.  
  
  
  
Kero transformed to his true form and shot a fireball at the card but his attack didn't have any effect and the card just smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"What how can this be!?"  
  
  
  
"Any kind of attack that is hot will only strengthen the card Kero!" Korano snapped.  
  
  
  
"Sakura use the freeze card!"  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded "okay Li"  
  
  
  
She used the freeze card and froze the card but just as Li approached it the ice started to melt. The card broke out and brought it's fist up smacking Li and sending him flying.  
  
  
  
Li got up and said "why am I having a flashback here?"  
  
  
  
Li grabbed the forest card and used it, branches tied up the heat card, he then used the wet card and shot water with incredible force at the heat card. The heat card was knocked to the floor to weak too stand up making it too easy for Li to capture it.  
  
  
  
Li smiled *three down, twenty-one to go* 


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three: The cold lightning  
  
Li's room..  
  
Li got out the cards that he had captured so far and looked at them.  
  
  
  
*Forest, wet, heat.so far there have hardly been a problem with the cards. How am I going to prove that I'm worth something to myself with cards that don't put up a fight..why am I still going on about this?*  
  
  
  
He put the cards down.  
  
  
  
*Is it cold in here? I sense a Korano card, maybe I'll get a chance to prove my self now. I'll take it on alone*  
  
  
  
Li grabbed his sword and went up to the roof. He closed his eyes and tried to sense where it was.  
  
  
  
*It's coming here, hah all the better for me*  
  
  
  
He waited a few minutes until he saw the card land in front of him. The card was about the same height as Li, bright blue, bald, the only thing it wore was puffy blue trousers.  
  
  
  
Li used the forest card and tied the card up, the card smiled evilly, it touched the branches and they started to freeze up allowing it to get out easily.  
  
  
  
"Okay! Lets try this!"  
  
  
  
Li tried to use the wet card but the card attacked, it swung it's right fist forward but Li managed to block it, then it hit Li with it's left fist in an uppercut. Li stumbled back and used his elemental lightning, it caused the card to fall over giving him those few crucial seconds to use the wet card to bring it down so Li could seal it. Li picked up the cold card and smiled.  
  
  
  
*I did it on my own, but this card didn't put up much of a fight either.oh well*  
  
  
  
"LI!"  
  
  
  
Li glanced up to see Sakura, with wings (obviously the fly card) flying toward him.  
  
  
  
"Li where's the card!?"  
  
  
  
"How did you know Sakura?"  
  
  
  
"Because I sensed you use your magic so I knew something was up"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Sakura I've already caught it"  
  
  
  
"LI WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?!"  
  
  
  
"Sakura I-I"  
  
  
  
"Li I would've helped, you could've been hurt!"  
  
  
  
"SAKURA I HAVE BEATEN THE CARD MYSELF! DIDN'T YOU THINK I COULD CAPTURE IT WITHOUT THE ALMIGHTY MASTER OF THE CLOW CARDS! WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME!"  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes started to water, she walked forward right up to Li with tears flowing in her eyes. She hugged him.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Li I just don't want you to get hurt. I care about you too much to lose you!"  
  
  
  
Li hugged her back.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry too Sakura I guess I over reacted."  
  
  
  
Next day..  
  
  
  
"Wow Li you caught the card by yourself!?" Korano exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah but so far the cards haven't been putting up much of a fight. I'm kinda disappointed."  
  
  
  
"These are the weaker cards trust me some of the cards are really powerful" Senosa said shoving sweets down his mouth.  
  
  
  
"It's disturbing how much like Kero Senosa is" Meiling said.  
  
  
  
"Out of interest is that Senosa's true form or does he have another?"  
  
  
  
"No Senosa has another form. You'll get to see it when you capture the peace card"  
  
  
  
"The "peace" card?" Meiling said.  
  
  
  
"It's my most powerful card"  
  
  
  
Sakura's house.  
  
  
  
"So Sakura where were you last night?"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked up "huh? What do you mean Kero?"  
  
  
  
"Come on Sakura I know you took off late last night. I bet you were with the kid."  
  
  
  
"Well.I sensed Li use his magic and I thought he might be fighting a card so I thought I'd go and help him"  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you didn't wake me! Anyway was it a card?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah it was but Li had already caught it"  
  
  
  
"What the kid caught a card by himself!? Why that's.huh?"  
  
  
  
Kero looked at Sakura to see her eyes watering.  
  
  
  
"Hey you all right?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah but for the first time since me and Li told each other how we feel we have never had a fight but we had a fight last night."  
  
  
  
"What about?"  
  
  
  
Sakura told Kero how she had scolded Li and how his reaction was saying he didn't trust her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah but you apologised to each other afterwards so I don't see the problem"  
  
  
  
"Li trusted me when I was transforming the cards, even though he objected every now and then he believed I could do a lot on my own. I made it seem last night that I couldn't trust him to handle the card without me"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Sakura it's over"  
  
  
  
"I know but I can't shake the feeling that he's right"  
  
  
  
10 minutes later Li's apartment.  
  
Ding-dong  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Meiling I've got it" Korano said  
  
  
  
Korano opened the front door to see Sakura standing there.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sakura, are you all right?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, is Li in?"  
  
  
  
"He's in his room come in"  
  
  
  
"Thanks"  
  
  
  
Li's room.  
  
  
  
Li sat on his bed studding the cards.  
  
  
  
*So far I've only been thinking about the cards as a fighting experience while everyone else cares for them because of their spirits. Maybe I should give up I don't deserve to be their master*  
  
  
  
He put the cards on the bed and sighed. The cards suddenly floated in front of Li and rested in Li's hands.  
  
  
  
*Do they.actually want me to be their master?*  
  
  
  
He put the cards back in the book and was about to lay down on his bed when the door sprang open and Sakura came in.  
  
  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
  
  
She closed the door behind her and went up to Li.  
  
  
  
"Li I'm so sorry about what I said last night Li I-I"  
  
  
  
Li smiled, wiped her tears and hugged her.  
  
  
  
"Sakura we sorted this out last night you've done nothing to apologise for"  
  
  
  
"I know but.your right Li you trusted me when I was transforming the cards but now that you're capturing cards I just don't think you can do it without me"  
  
  
  
"Sakura I know you don't want me to get hurt and I gladly accept your help but if I capture a card on my own that's no excuse to shout at me"  
  
  
  
"I know Li I'm so sorry"  
  
  
  
"Shhhhh it's alright, it's alright"  
  
  
  
He hugged her close, lifted her head and kissed her.  
  
  
  
Later that night.  
  
  
  
BOOOM!  
  
  
  
Li woke up with a start and went onto the balcony.  
  
  
  
*Wow those are horrible storm clouds, wait there's a Korano card there I gotta tell the others*  
  
  
  
20 minutes later Li's apartment roof.  
  
  
  
"Where's Yue?" Sakura asked  
  
  
  
"Couldn't reach him" Li answered.  
  
  
  
"Which card is it Korano" Madison asked.  
  
  
  
"Definitely the lightning card, this is bad the lightning card is undoubtedly one of the strongest cards"  
  
  
  
"HERE IT COMES!"  
  
  
  
They all looked up to see lightning come out of the clouds moving like it had a mind, it struck the ground near them but did not disappear. It twisted around until it formed a tiger like body.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I've got it!" Korano said "EMERALD BEAM!" A green beam of magic shot out of Korano's hands but the lightning card easily dodged it. It in turn fired a lightning bolt back, Sakura used the shield card just in time but the force of the blast was enough to blow a hole in the shield.  
  
  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!" Kero exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"MOVE IT" Li shouted as he saw the lightning card charge up another attack, which they only just dodged.  
  
  
  
Kero transformed and attacked the card but it just dodged that attack just like Korano's. "This thing is unbeatable!" Kero shouted  
  
  
  
"It's both incredibly powerful and incredibly fast however it lacks in defence so a solid attack will defeat it in one hit" Senosa said  
  
  
  
"But how are we supposed to hit it!?" Kero demanded.  
  
  
  
"Sakura use the wood card" Li said.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at Li "but Li it'll just dodge it"  
  
  
  
"Trust me Sakura"  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled "Okay Li"  
  
  
  
She used the wood card but as they suspected the lightning dodged it but a split-second afterwards Li used the forest and to everyone's astonishment tied the lightning card but it was quickly escaping.  
  
  
  
"KORANO! STUFFED ANIMAL ATTACK NOW!"  
  
  
  
They both attacked and hit the card dead on weakening the card enough for Li to seal it.  
  
  
  
"Hey kid did you just call me a STUFFED ANIMAL!" Kero leapt on Li pinning him to the floor.  
  
  
  
"GET OFF HIM KERO NOW!"  
  
  
  
"It's amazing" Korina said to Senosa "That Li knew that the lightning card has too recover from it's dodge, he shows promise"  
  
  
  
"Yeah but will that be enough?" Senosa asked. 


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four: The Weakend  
  
Sakura's room.  
  
Sakura stared at her cards her eyes starting to water. She put the cards down and turned to see Kero with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
  
  
"You all right Sakura?"  
  
  
  
Sakura wiped her eyes "Yeah I was just.thinking"  
  
  
  
"About what?"  
  
  
  
"Well.after I passed the final judgement I had to transform the cards"  
  
  
  
"Yeah.so what?"  
  
  
  
"Well whenever I captured a card my magic didn't really strengthen my magic too much but transforming the cards increased it a lot more."  
  
  
  
"You worried that the kid has to transform the cards?"  
  
  
  
"I guess but what really concerns me is that with every card Li captures his magic increases greatly"  
  
  
  
"Why would that concern you?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe he needs his magic stronger for more than the final judgement maybe there's something else afterwards"  
  
  
  
"You don't want to see him get hurt"  
  
  
  
Tears started falling from Sakura's eyes "of course not"  
  
  
  
  
  
Li's room.  
  
  
  
Li sat on his bed holding a picture of him and Sakura in his hands when he felt a strange aura.  
  
  
  
*The aura's coming from the roof. It could be a card maybe I should call Sakura* he thought about this for a few seconds *no I'll take a look first*  
  
  
  
He went up onto the roof and saw a young girl in pink robes similar to Li's standing there. He walked over too her.  
  
  
  
"Hey kid, are you lost?"  
  
  
  
The girl turned around, Li took a step back when he saw the girls eyes were completely empty. Before he could do anything else she shot a pink energy blast at Li which knocked him back a bit. Li collapsed to the floor but found that he didn't have the strength to get up or move for that matter. The girl giggled and jumped off the roof.  
  
  
  
*Definitely a Korano card* thought Li.  
  
  
  
He tried to get up again, but failed. *Wonderful, I wish Sakura was here.Sakura*  
  
  
  
Sakura's room.  
  
Sakura's head jerked up, she went over to the window and looked around. Kero flew over to her and sat on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?"  
  
  
  
"Li's in trouble"  
  
  
  
She gabbed the fly card and opened her window *I'm coming Li*  
  
  
  
5 minutes later the roof of Li's apartment building.  
  
Li was still lying on the roof unable to move still with his eyes closed. He thought he heard Sakura call his name but then decided he was hearing things, a few seconds later he felt someone help him to his feet. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura smiling at him, he smiled back.  
  
  
  
Li's apartment.  
  
Sakura helped him to the couch and sat next to him. Korano walked into the room and saw the couple.  
  
  
  
"What happened to Li!?"  
  
  
  
"Good question" Sakura said looking at Li.  
  
  
  
Li told them the whole story, still not able to move, and asked Korano which card it was.  
  
  
  
"The weak card"  
  
  
  
"The "weak?"  
  
  
  
Korano nodded "the weak card has no outstanding abilities but can drain a person's strength for a couple of hours. Apparently it plans to keep Li drained to stop him from capturing more cards"  
  
  
  
"So I'm gonna be like this for a couple of hours?" Li asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes but don't worry about the card I'll ask Senosa to fly around and keep an eye out" Korano said.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Korano" Li said smiling.  
  
  
  
"I'll stay here and take care of him" Sakura said hugging him.  
  
  
  
2 hours later.  
  
"You should fell better any minute now Li" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
"You didn't have to stay Sakura"  
  
  
  
"Nonsense Li, I love you why shouldn't I take care of you" she said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Uh." Li tried to move and managed to lift his right arm "about time"  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the air above Reedington.  
  
"Man I've been looking for two hours and still no sign of the weak card" Senosa muttered "wait a minute."  
  
  
  
  
  
Li's apartment.  
  
Korano burst into the room just as Li and Sakura were kissing, they pulled apart their faces so red.  
  
  
  
"Whoa did I interrupt something?" she said with a grin on her face.  
  
  
  
"N-no!" they both said nervously.  
  
  
  
"Anyway Senosa saw the weak card by the slide in penguin park, he said it looked like it was waiting for something"  
  
  
  
"For me" Li said snatching up his sword.  
  
  
  
Penguin park slide.  
  
  
  
Li and co. approached the card, the card turned and smiled. It fired another pink beam at Li but Sakura pushed him out of the way and got hit by the blast herself.  
  
  
  
"SAKURA!!" Li caught Sakura before she hit the ground.  
  
  
  
He looked at the card which was smiling evilly at them, it fired yet another pink beam and Li knew it was going to hit him for sure.  
  
  
  
"EMERALD SHIELD!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh!"  
  
  
  
A green shield surrounded them and blocked the blast completely.  
  
  
  
"Where did that come from!?" Li demanded.  
  
  
  
"From me" said Korano smiling.  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled weakly "thanks a bunch Korano"  
  
  
  
"Korano, Senosa take care of Sakura" Li said as Korano rested Sakura on her.  
  
  
  
"Be careful Li" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
Li smiled back at her and jumped out of the shield. The card immediately fired another one of it's beams at Li but Li gracefully dodged it and used his elemental lightning attack that knocked the card off balance for a couple of seconds. This gave Li more than enough time to use the wet card and shoot extremely powerful blasts of water out of his hands throwing the card back onto the floor. The card got up, Li could see the anger in it's eyes and that it wasn't going to play about anymore.  
  
  
  
*Better finish this quick then*  
  
  
  
Li pulled out the lightning card and used it, the spirit of the lightning card came out of the card and fired a large white lightning bolt which made the card collapse allowing Li to seal the card.  
  
  
  
"Great work Li!"  
  
  
  
Li turned to see Korano helping Sakura over to Li.  
  
  
  
"Looks like it's my turn to take care of you" Li said as he tried to carry Sakura "you need to lose some weight Sakura"  
  
  
  
Sakura glared at him for a few seconds then smiled and asked Li to help her use the little card.  
  
  
  
Li carried the shrunken Sakura back too her house with Korano and Senosa behind, when they arrived at Sakura's house they found Madison standing at the gate.  
  
  
  
"Hey have you guys seen Sakura?"  
  
  
  
Li smiled and opened his hand to show the shrunken Sakura who was now sleeping in his palm to Madison.  
  
  
  
"HOW CUTE!" Madison cried.  
  
  
  
*Oh yeah* Li thought *how cute indeed* 


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five: Meilings strength  
  
Sakura's room.  
  
"Sakura! It's Li on the phone!"  
  
  
  
"Coming dad!"  
  
  
  
Sakura took the phone off her father "hello?"  
  
  
  
"Sakura?! There's another card it's in the middle of penguin park just search by air you can't miss us!"  
  
  
  
"Right Li I'll be there!"  
  
  
  
Penguin park.  
  
"LOOK OUT MEILING!"  
  
  
  
Meiling dodged as the card threw a punch at her, the punch hit the ground and caused a massive crack in the ground.  
  
  
  
"WHAT CARD IS THIS!" Meiling shouted.  
  
  
  
"The strength card is very strong but not too bright" Korano said "EMERALD BEAM!"  
  
  
  
The green beam knocked the strength card back but didn't come close to knocking it over in fact the most it did was knock the breath out of it for a few seconds. The card charged towards Meiling, she tried to run but tripped and fell.  
  
  
  
"MEILING!"  
  
  
  
"MOVE COME FORTH!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Meiling disappeared and the strength card hit the ground where she was, everyone was dumbstruck until Meiling appeared beside Korano.  
  
  
  
"HEY GUYS"  
  
  
  
"Everyone looked up to see Sakura floating downwards waving the move card in the air.  
  
  
  
"Great timing Sakura" Li said.  
  
  
  
Li turned back to the strength card and used the forest card, however this hardly held it for 2 seconds before it broke free.  
  
  
  
"Wonderful" Li muttered.  
  
  
  
"Li I'll hold the card while you seal it" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
"What! Sakura no way you'll just." he stopped when he saw she was holding the jump and power cards. She smiled at him and he smiled back and nodded.  
  
  
  
Sakura used both the cards and jumped in the air, she landed behind the card and grabbed it. The card struggled and Li knew she couldn't hold on much longer so he quickly sealed the card. He picked up the card and ran over to her.  
  
  
  
"Sakura are you all right!?"  
  
  
  
She looked up and smiled at him "I'm fine Li."  
  
  
  
He hugged her and she hugged him back but instantly Li was gasping for air.  
  
  
  
"Please Sakura I can't breathe"  
  
  
  
"Sorry Li" Sakura said withdrawing her arms.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the strength card glowed pink and a beam of light shot out and hit Meiling. Meiling fell over and everyone ran over to her.  
  
  
  
"Meiling! Meiling! God Meiling are you all right!?"  
  
  
  
Meiling opened her eyes and got up "yeah I'm fine what happened?"  
  
  
  
"I think I know" Korano said handing Meiling a rock.  
  
  
  
"What!?"  
  
  
  
"Just squeeze the rock Meiling and we'll find out whether I'm right"  
  
  
  
"Okay" she squeezed the rock and it turned to dust.  
  
  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
  
  
"The strength card has given Meiling some of its strength"  
  
  
  
"How long will she be like this" asked a worried Sakura.  
  
  
  
"One day" Korano answered.  
  
  
  
Meiling sighed "why'd tomorrow have to be a school day?"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry just be careful you'll be fine" Senosa said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah and me, Li and Madison will help you" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks Sakura"  
  
  
  
  
  
Li's apartment.  
  
  
  
Li opened the doors for Meiling after she cracked the front doors door knob.  
  
  
  
"Meiling try to relax and don't worry just be gentle and we'll make it through tomorrow"  
  
  
  
Meiling wiped her eyes "thanks Li"  
  
  
  
"And if it really gets bad I'll use the weak card"  
  
  
  
"Won't that make me collapse?"  
  
  
  
"Not with the strength you have at the moment, any way night Meiling" Li left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Next day at school.  
  
"Where's Meilin?" Madison asked.  
  
  
  
"And Li for that matter" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
Meiling and Li entered the room, Li was keeping a careful eye on Meiling and everyone felt suspicious.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lunch time at school.  
  
"Do you think something's wrong with Meiling I mean she only broke 6 pencils" Chelsea said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah do you think she's angry about something?" Rita said.  
  
  
  
"Maybe she and Li had a fight" Nicky said "what do you think Sakura?"  
  
  
  
"Uh.no, no I'm sure it's nothing, nothing at all nope nothing"  
  
  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
On the school roof.  
  
"Meiling are you all right?"  
  
  
  
Meiling turned round to see Li standing behind her with a concerned look on his face. The first thing Li noticed about her was that she had tears running down her face.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine Li"  
  
  
  
"Doesn't look like it" he said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder "do you want me to use the weak?"  
  
  
  
"Thanks but don't worry Li I'll be fine"  
  
  
  
After school Li's apartment.  
  
Li and Meiling came into find Korano alone to greet them.  
  
  
  
"Where's Senosa and Wei?" Li asked.  
  
  
  
"Senosa is at Madison's and Wei is shopping" she answered she then looked at Meiling who was hanging her head "Meiling? Did everything go OK?"  
  
  
  
"Not really" she answered and went into her room.  
  
  
  
Korano looked at Li "What happened?"  
  
  
  
"Before lunch she broke 6 pencils which wasn't that bad but after lunch we had a test because no one would shut up. She accidentally ripped the test paper in half and the teacher sent her to the principal"  
  
  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
  
  
"She couldn't answer the principals questions and when he got angry he grabbed her by the collar and."  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute are principals allowed to do that!?"  
  
  
  
"Well no but apparently he was really ticked off and when she tried to get him off her she flipped him over the principal, said she attacked him and obviously no one believed her so now she's been suspended"  
  
  
  
"Poor Meiling"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I think I'll talk to her"  
  
  
  
Meiling's room.  
  
Meiling was lying on her bed with her head on her pillow crying.  
  
  
  
*Why me!? Why couldn't it be Li or Sakura!? At least they could hand le themselves in a situation like this*  
  
  
  
There was a knock at her door, she wiped her tears "come in"  
  
  
  
  
  
Li opened the door slowly came over and sat next to her.  
  
  
  
"Meiling do you want to talk about what happened today?"  
  
  
  
Meiling looked away "no Li I'm fine really"  
  
  
  
Li shook his head "Meiling we've known each other most if not all our lives we can talk about anything and you know it."  
  
  
  
Meiling looked at Li and smiled "Li could you do me a favour?"  
  
  
  
"Sure"  
  
  
  
"Can you ask Sakura to use the sleep card to make me fall asleep until the strength leaves me?"  
  
  
  
"Okay just lye down for a little while and I'll call Sakura"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's house.  
  
"No Sakura's not home yet" at that moment Sakura walked in "wait a minute she's here now, Squirt It's the brat!"  
  
  
  
Sakura took the phone off her brother "TORI DON'T CALL ME SQUIRT AND DON'T CALL LI BRAT!"  
  
  
  
Tori walked out of the room "whatever squirt"  
  
  
  
Sakura put the phone to her ear "Hey Li! Is Meiling alright after what happened today?"  
  
  
  
"Not really but she wanted me to ask you to use the sleep card on her to speed things along is that alright?"  
  
  
  
"Sure I'll be right over"  
  
  
  
10 minutes later Meiling's room.  
  
Meiling heard a knock on her door "come in"  
  
  
  
Sakura with her staff and sleep card in hand came in with Li behind her.  
  
  
  
"About time" Meiling said crossing her arms.  
  
  
  
Sakura used the sleep card and put Meiling to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Li can I talk to you in your room for a minute?"  
  
  
  
"Okay Sakura"  
  
  
  
Li's room.  
  
"Li.do you still feel like you aren't needed?"  
  
  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
  
  
"Because I don't want you to feel like that"  
  
  
  
  
  
"A bit I guess because if you were the capturer considering how strong your magic is all the cards wouldn't be a problem"  
  
  
  
"Yes they would Li"  
  
  
  
"I didn't deserve to be the master of the Clow cards so why do I deserve to be master of the Korano? Not that any card would want me to be their master"  
  
  
  
As if on cue the cards floated in the air and circled Li.  
  
  
  
"What do you want!" Li demanded.  
  
  
  
Sakura grabbed Li's arm "Li they want you to be their master, not me and not anyone else only you" Li looked down at her then at the cards, the cards floated for a few seconds then went onto Li's desk and spelled out two letters L and I. Sakura looked up and smiled at Li "see Li you'll be a great master"  
  
  
  
Li looked back down at her and smiled "not as good as you"  
  
  
  
Sakura hugged him "you'll be better than me Li I know you will" 


	7. Chapter six

Chapter Six: Time is everything  
  
Reedington Elementary 10 pm.  
  
"SAKURA WHATCH IT!"  
  
  
  
Sakura used the jump card just in time to avoid a greenish-grey blast of magic. She landed on the roof next to Li. They looked up to see three card spirits floating in the air. The one on the left wore a grey cloak that covered it's whole body much like the shadow card but they could see long thin skinny arms coming out the small sleeves attached to the cloak, the one on the right looked exactly the same but had a blue cloak and held in each hand an hour glass and the one in the middle also looked the same as the one on the left but with no hood on the cloak it's face was completely grey, it had no hair on it's head and it's eyes were green and empty.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at them "I wish the others were here to help us capture this card"  
  
  
  
"Not card Sakura, Cards" Li said  
  
  
  
Sakura turned to look at Li "you mean we have to capture 3 cards at once on our own!?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah but don't worry" he said smiling at her "we can do this together"  
  
  
  
She smiled back at him "yeah Li!"  
  
  
  
Li turned and looked at the cards "Sakura you take the one on the left and right and I'll take the one in the middle since it's the most powerful it'd be better if it was captured first"  
  
  
  
"Okay and I've got the perfect card to get them with" she said as she smiled and held up the big card. "Right Sakura lets go WIND COME TO MY AID!" Li's wind elemental attack shot him up and the air and used the strength card elbowing the middle one sending it down into the ground.  
  
  
  
Sakura used the fly card and grew wings on her back. She then flew upward and used the big card growing some 60 feet tall and grabbed both the card spirits. She smiled down at Li and Li smiled back, he turned and faced the card which had just got to it's feet and was glaring angrily at Li and was caught off guard as Li used his elemental lightning attack against it. The card saw the attack and smiled evilly, it held it's right hand out and suddenly the lightning stopped right in it's tracks.  
  
  
  
"What!?"  
  
  
  
The lightning disappeared and the card charged at Li kneeing him in the chin knocking him into the ground. The card saw it's chance and fired a greyish-green energy beam which hit Li in the chest.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
  
As soon as the attack stopped Li stopped moving, unconscious.  
  
  
  
"LI!"  
  
  
  
Sakura was so concerned about Li she didn't notice that both the cards had freed their hands from her huge fists and where charging beams of their own but by the time Sakura noticed it was too late. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Their attack wasn't strong enough to knock her out at her size but forced her to stumble backwards into the school causing a huge dent in the wall. The cards.getting bored with fighting them took off heading towards the centre of town, Sakura was about to go after them when she remembered Li she floated down to him and picked him up.  
  
  
  
"Li!?"  
  
  
  
Li opened his eyes slightly and smiled at her "hey Sakura"  
  
  
  
She smiled relieved that Li was all right and hugged the tiny Li.  
  
  
  
"Sakura please I can't breathe!?"  
  
  
  
She took him away from her chest "sorry Li" she said wiping her tears "but the cards got away"  
  
  
  
"We'll get another chance Sakura don't worry"  
  
  
  
Li's apartment 10 minutes later.  
  
The big Sakura set Li down on the balcony next to Li's room then used the little card to return her to normal size and landed on the balcony next to him. She hugged him and said that she was sorry that Li didn't get the cards.  
  
  
  
Li smiled and hugged her back "don't worry I'll talk to Korano and find out about those cards"  
  
  
  
Sakura hugged him tighter "okay Li but."  
  
  
  
"But what?"  
  
  
  
"Um.do you still feel.you know.left out just because my magic's stronger than yours?"  
  
  
  
"A bit I don't want to feel this way but I just do"  
  
  
  
"Li if you ever want to talk you could always talk to me you know that"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know but what if the stuffed animals right, what if I can't pass Korano's final judgement?"  
  
  
  
"Li you can do it I know you can. Now go and get to sleep we'll talk tomorrow okay"  
  
  
  
He kissed her lightly on the lips "okay night Sakura"  
  
  
  
Sakura's house the next day.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!"  
  
  
  
*What is that voice?* Sakura thought and slowly opened her eyes to see the yellow face of Kero right in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Kero?"  
  
  
  
"Hey Sakura are you alright you were crying in your sleep just now?"  
  
  
  
"I.was?" she looked down at her PJ's to see they were soaked.  
  
  
  
"It's about the kid isn't it?"  
  
  
  
She looked at him "h-how did you."  
  
  
  
"You were crying his name is something up?"  
  
  
  
"I guess"  
  
  
  
Kero went over to her and sat on her lap "Sakura please talk to me I'm really worried about you, you've been acting very strange recently"  
  
  
  
"Well.Li's told me that he feels uncomfortable around me because my magic's stronger than his and he's worried about failing the judgement, he pretends it doesn't hurt him to much but I know that he's hurting but it's not like you care is it Kero"  
  
  
  
Kero sighed and looked up at her "to be honest Sakura until you and Li fell in love with each other I never liked him but since you too fell in love I guess the kid is not all that bad and I have to say I don't think he'll fail like with Yue"  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled and picked him up "Why Kero it's a miracle you like Li!?"  
  
  
  
Kero rubbed the back of his neck "I wouldn't say like but."  
  
  
  
She hugged him "don't worry Kero and by the way I might be going to Li's later okay?"  
  
  
  
"Okay Sakura"  
  
  
  
Li's apartment.  
  
"So your saying that the one in the grey cloak was the slow card, the one in the blue cloak was speed and the one with no hood was the stop that explains why my lightning stopped in it's tracks" "Yeah and these particular three when working together only 3 cards can stop" Senosa said flicking through channels on the T.V.  
  
  
  
"Which 3 cards are the only ones that can stop them?" Li asked  
  
  
  
"The peace, which you have heard of, the restoration and the destruction" Korano answered "Uh-huh now tell me just how do we beat these cards?"  
  
  
  
"Their weakness is that when together they have a great degree of power but apart have less, for example if you took one side of a triangle away it isn't a complete triangle it's the same for these 3 cards"  
  
  
  
"So basically we have to keep them apart" Li said  
  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
  
Ding-dong  
  
  
  
"I'll get it" Li said getting up from the table, he went over to the front door to see a smiling Sakura.  
  
  
  
"S-Sakura"  
  
  
  
"Um.Li did you find anything out about the cards?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah but you didn't have to come over here just to ask me that Sakura"  
  
  
  
"Well there is something I need to talk to you about in your room if you don't mind"  
  
  
  
"Sure"  
  
  
  
They went into Li's room and sat next to each other on Li's bed, Li told her what Korano said about the cards then he asked her what she wanted to talk to him about.  
  
  
  
"Li why don't you want to talk about the way you feel you know about me and."  
  
  
  
"SAKURA I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT!"  
  
  
  
"But Li." Sakura said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SAKURA WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?"  
  
  
  
As soon as Li finished his sentence Sakura broke down crying which made Li feel terrible because whenever he sees Sakura cry it feels like someone has ripped his heart out.  
  
  
  
He knelt down next to her and hugged her "I'm sorry Sakura just stop crying please Sakura stop!?"  
  
  
  
She looked at him, smiled and hugged him back "sorry Li I'm just really worried about you" *I can never stay mad at Sakura* Li thought *wait a minute the cards are back!*  
  
  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Li"  
  
  
  
"I sense the cards"  
  
  
  
10 minutes later Reedington high.  
  
"Li are you sure that we can handle this on our own?"  
  
  
  
"Of course Sakura"  
  
  
  
"This is strange though how the cards hang around the schools first it was the school we used to go to now it's the school we go to"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Korano said that these cards like to hang around schools"  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh so where are they?"  
  
  
  
"Up there" Li said pointing at the roof of the school where the cards were standing smiling at them. "Sakura Korano said as soon as they can't see each other then there contact is broken so same plan as last time only make yourself bigger to increase our chances"  
  
  
  
"Alright Li" Sakura said as she pulled out the big card and used it this time growing to around 90 feet. She grabbed the speed and slow cards and wrapped her hands around them so that they couldn't see the stop the stop instantly appeared weaker and clearly was having a hard time standing up and not being able to move helped Li a great deal as he used the lightning card which threw the card back into the wall of the school leaving cracks. Li lost no time in using his elemental fire attack however to his dismay the stop card stopped the fire in it's tracks just like with his lightning. The fire disappeared but the card was so busy silently gloating about the fact it had stopped Li's fire that it didn't notice Li use the wet card. The attack made the card weak enough for Li to capture it easily, he turned to see Sakura kneeling down near him.  
  
  
  
"Um Li?"  
  
  
  
Li looked up at her "yeah Sakura?"  
  
  
  
"The cards in my hands were struggling right up until you captured the stop, do you think they are weaker now that you have captured the stop?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know open your hands and see"  
  
  
  
Sakura opened her hands and the card spirits of the speed and slow fell onto the ground to weak to move which made it easy work for Li to capture them. Sakura picked Li up and hugged him.  
  
  
  
"Sakura please I can't breathe"  
  
  
  
Sakura stopped hugging Li "sorry I guess I don't learn my lesson huh Li?"  
  
  
  
Li hugged Sakura but it wasn't exactly a hug considering his arms hardly got anywhere around her, she hugged him back but not tightly like last time.  
  
  
  
"Sakura don't worry about me I'm fine" 


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter Seven: Day of the living dead  
  
Li's room.  
  
Li was lying on his bed thinking of his capture of the stop, speed and slow card when the thought crossed his mind that maybe he couldn't capture any of the more powerful cards without Sakura maybe if Sakura was the capturer she would have been able to capture all of the Korano cards herself without his help.  
  
  
  
*She probably could what am I thinking of course she could she's the master of the Sakura cards* The cards that Li had captured floated out of the book and circled him, Li turned to see the cards circling him.  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!? YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY WANT ME TO BE YOUR MASTER SO WHAT IS IT!?"  
  
  
  
The cards stopped circling him and formed a deck and slowly floated into Li's hands. Li's eyes started to water "what kind of master would I be?"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town.  
  
A man in bright yellow robes stood at the grave yard, he held out his hand for a few seconds nothing happened but then the ground at the base of each grave stone started moving and from each grave a person rose out of the ground moving very much like a zombie. They approached the man in yellow and kneeled in front of him like a knight in front of a king. The man grinned and gave the one nearest to him a photo, they looked at the person in the photo. It was a boy of about 13 with brown hair and amber eyes he was in green robes and they noticed a name at the bottom which read "Li Showron"  
  
  
  
Li's room.  
  
*There's a card nearby* Li thought as he grabbed his sword *there's no time to get the others great it's a fine time for them to go shopping together*  
  
  
  
15 minutes later the graveyard.  
  
The man dressed in yellow stood in the centre of the grave yard, Li approached the card which turned around as soon as Li got close enough. Li drew his sword and approached him.  
  
  
  
*Definitely a card*  
  
  
  
The card smiled and stuck out his right hand but instead of attacking Li several figures attacked Li from the trees pinning him down. The card approached Li and held his hand out, Li struggled against the people holding him card but was too late as the cards hand glowed for a few seconds then shot a yellow blast of magic at him.  
  
  
  
"SAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKUUUURRRAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Sakura's room.  
  
"Kero will you stop eating that cake for one second I'm trying to talk to you!" Sakura said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
"SAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKUUUURRRAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"L-Li!?"  
  
  
  
Madison's house.  
  
Madison's phone started ringing and she answered it only to hear a very nervous Sakura on the other end.  
  
  
  
"M-Madison Li's in trouble!"  
  
  
  
"Okay Sakura I'll meet you round your house"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about everyone else I'll ring them!" Sakura said  
  
  
  
"I'll be quick Sakura don't worry"  
  
  
  
Madison put down the phone and held up the battle costume she made Sakura and smiled.  
  
  
  
Sakura's house.  
  
"Madison! You were quick!"  
  
  
  
"I couldn't afford to waste time I see no-one else has arrived yet"  
  
  
  
"No not yet"  
  
  
  
Madison smiled "great I guess you've got plenty of time to put on the battle costume I made you!"  
  
  
  
"Oh great"  
  
  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
Korano, Senosa, Yue and Meiling were waiting in Sakura's living room for Sakura to finish putting her battle costume on. Sakura entered the room with Madison and Kero wearing a battle costume identical to Li's only pink.  
  
  
  
"Wow that looks good on you Sakura!" Korano said.  
  
  
  
Sakura blushed "um.thanks"  
  
  
  
15 minutes later the grave yard.  
  
Sakura, Madison, Meiling, Korano, Yue, Senosa and Kero in his true form were standing in the grave yard looking at a group of some 12 people holding the unconscious Li down with the card standing next to them.  
  
  
  
"It's the life card!" Korano exclaimed  
  
  
  
"I can guess what it's power is but how do we stop it!?" Sakura demanded  
  
  
  
"Sakura! You help Li me Korano, Senosa, and Yue will keep those people at bay Meiling you protect Madison!" Kero said  
  
  
  
Korano, Senosa, Yue and Kero took on the zombies while Sakura ran to Li's aid but was stopped as the life card attacked her with a yellow blast of magic knocking Sakura into a tree to weak to move.  
  
  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
  
  
The others were being swarmed by the zombies and unable to help Sakura, the card approached Sakura and lifted her up by the neck. The card started squeezing her neck, it looked like it was over when.  
  
  
  
"ELEMENTAL LIGHTNING COME TO MY AID!"  
  
  
  
Li's attack forced the card to let go and the card turned it's attention to Li, it hit him with another yellow magic blast but Li managed to block it with his sword. He used the stop card to stop time and hit him with the lightning card which caused it to fall over. Li captured the card easily and unpaused time, the zombies attacking everyone fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Li!"  
  
  
  
Li turned to see Sakura as she ran towards him and hugged him.  
  
  
  
"Are you all right!?" she demanded  
  
  
  
"I'm fine Sakura I'm just a little tired" he said as he collapsed to the floor unconscious.  
  
  
  
"LI!"  
  
  
  
Koran knelt beside them "don't worry Sakura he just needs to rest"  
  
  
  
Li's room.  
  
Li slowly opened his eyes to see that he was lying in his bed in his room with Sakura still in her battle costume sitting in a chair next to the bed.  
  
  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
  
  
She looked at him "LI!" she literally jumped on him and hugged him.  
  
  
  
"Sakura I'm fine you don't have to worry"  
  
  
  
She got off him and wiped her tears "okay Li"  
  
  
  
Li looked at her up and down "hmm you look good in that"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked down at her battle costume and blushed a bit "umm.well.uh."  
  
  
  
Li laughed and hugged her "Sakura." 


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter eight: The earth and death  
  
Penguin park.  
  
Li, Sakura, Meiling and Kero in his true form were fighting the earth card with Madison on the sidelines with her camera videotaping them. Meiling hit the card with an uppercut which forced the earth card to stumble a bit but it almost instantly retaliated by using it's magic to make earth tentacles pin Meiling against the floor. She struggled against it but it appeared useless, Kero attacked the earth card but it dodged the attack and did the same thing to Kero.  
  
  
  
"Li! How are we supposed to beat this card if it is just gonna pin us down like that!?" Sakura demanded.  
  
  
  
Li thought for a moment "Sakura! The earthy card!"  
  
  
  
Sakura stood there for a moment wondering if Li had gone mad because the earthy cards attack would only strengthen the earth card then she realised what he was planning. She used the earthy card just as the earthy card caused the ground near them to rise forming a boulder, which the earth card hurtled at them but fortunately the earthy card stopped the boulder and was instead hurtled at the earth card. The card was surprised at this development, so surprised it didn't even move out of the boulders way. It hit the card and went a few feet backwards before it dropped crushing the earth cards lower body and arms, unable to move and unable to attack it was an easy capture for Li. Sakura ran over and hugged Li congratulating him on his capture.  
  
  
  
"Hey! You mind getting us out of here!"  
  
  
  
Sakura and Li turned to see Kero and Meiling still pinned down by the tentacles.  
  
  
  
"Sorry guys" Sakura said bowing.  
  
  
  
Next day in the sky's above Reedington.  
  
A dark figure lurked in the sky above Reedington, he wore a black cloak and had a scythe in its right hand and a skeleton face. He looked exactly like the grim reaper apart from the fact he had a golden armband around each wrist, he floated downward scanning the town of Reedington and laughed a dark evil and cruel laugh.  
  
  
  
Sakura's room.  
  
*Knock-knock*  
  
  
  
"Come in!" Sakura said  
  
  
  
Sakura's father came into the room and sat on her bed next to her.  
  
  
  
"Sakura I've noticed that ever since Li started capturing those new cards you have been acting very strange is something the matter?"  
  
  
  
Sakura shook her head "No everything's fine dad"  
  
  
  
Kero flew over to them "yeah right"  
  
  
  
"Sakura if something's the matter I want you to tell me"  
  
  
  
"Nothings the matter dad don't worry"  
  
  
  
Aiden looked at her for a few seconds then left the room.  
  
  
  
"Sakura why don't you want to tell us what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Kero nothings wrong something is very right"  
  
  
  
He looked at her "huh?"  
  
  
  
"You know how Li's been felling you know not needed well I think that if Li captures Korano's cards and becomes their master he won't feel like that anymore"  
  
  
  
"That's good"  
  
  
  
"But Li doesn't think the cards want him to be their master even though I know they do"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Sakura Li will realise soon enough"  
  
  
  
Li's room.  
  
Li stood perfectly still with his sword in hand, concentrating for a few seconds then he threw several thin pieces of wood into the air and sliced them all into splinters before they came close to the ground. Li put down his sword and got the dustpan and brush to clean up the mess of splinters on the floor, he did the process again with slightly thicker pieces of wood and cleaned the splinters off his floor once again.  
  
  
  
"Ok now lets try magic"  
  
  
  
  
  
He threw even thicker pieces of wood into the air and used his elemental lightning attack which hit all the pieces of wood and not a single miss, Li cleaned the floor up again.  
  
  
  
"Finally lets try a combination of the two"  
  
  
  
Now he threw twice as much wood in the air, hitting half of them with his lightning attack then jumped into the air and sliced the remaining pieces of wood and cleaned up the splinters.  
  
  
  
"That's it for tonight"  
  
  
  
He put his sword against the wall and went out onto the balcony, he gazed up at the moon.  
  
  
  
*Wait a minute.a card!*  
  
  
  
He looked at a cloaked figure with a scythe as it descended down on him, it took a swipe at Li with its scythe but Li dodged it. It then tried shot it's skeleton hand out, Li didn't have any time to move out of the way and when the hand was merely inches from his chest Meiling pushed him out of the way only to have the bony hand penetrate her chest only to emerge moments later with a red orb. Meiling grabbed the railing to support herself and looked at the card as it crushed the orb. As soon as the orb blew Meiling dropped lifelessly to the ground.  
  
  
  
"MEILING!"  
  
  
  
The card smiled and took off into the sky. Li checked Meiling's pulse.there was none, he carried her into his room and put her onto his bed. He hung his head for a few moments then realised something, he took the life card out of the Korano book and used it. The life card spirit came out of the card and formed a red orb in it's hand, it then put the orb in the wound in Meilings chest. The wound healed and Meiling opened her eyes, the life card looked at Li and bowed before turning back into a card.  
  
  
  
"L-Li?"  
  
  
  
"Meiling are you all right!?"  
  
  
  
"I'm fine was that a card? And what happened? Did you capture it?"  
  
  
  
Li answered her questions one by one and left Meiling in his room while he woke Korano up.  
  
  
  
"Li just 5 more minutes"  
  
  
  
"Korano there's been a card!"  
  
  
  
That got her up "what!"  
  
  
  
They went into Li's room and Li told Korano what happened.  
  
  
  
"The death card"  
  
  
  
"Right I'm guessing it does the opposite of the life"  
  
  
  
"Yes but it only operates at night since it draws it's power from darkness. It seems like if it wasn't for Meiling here it would have been over for us"  
  
  
  
Just then the phone started ringing and Li answered it to hear Sakura, she sounded like she was crying. "L-Li *sob* Tori has been killed I think it was by a card!"  
  
  
  
"Did that card look exactly like the grim reaper only with gold armbands around his wrists"  
  
  
  
"Y-yeah how did you know"  
  
  
  
"Because that card killed Meiling it's the death card"  
  
  
  
"WHAT MEILING!"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I used the life card"  
  
  
  
  
  
"So she's alright"  
  
  
  
"Yes Sakura she's fine so what happened?"  
  
  
  
"Well I was woken up by my window opening and I saw that card right in front of me, I screamed and woke everyone up. Kero was thrown aside by this magic barrier and the card reached this bony hand for my chest and almost got me but Tori burst into the room and threw himself in front of me to protect me. Then it pulled this red orb out of Tori's chest and destroyed the orb then Tori just.just died and the card left"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I'll be right over"  
  
  
  
10 minutes later Sakura's living room.  
  
Sakura, Kero and Aiden were impatiently waiting the arrival of Li to revive Tori. As soon as Li arrived the first thing he did was revive Tori then call Korano about the card, when he was done he told Sakura what Korano said.  
  
  
  
"So the card is waiting for you in the sky" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah but I don't have any way of getting there" Li said.  
  
  
  
"I could use the fly card and carry you there"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No I need to be able to move where I want"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay I'll use the fly card on you but you will be on your own you know that"  
  
  
  
"Sure thanks Sakura" Li said hugging her.  
  
  
  
"Just don't die Li your too important to me" Sakura kissed him for a long time then they went outside and Sakura used the fly card on Li.  
  
  
  
Wings grew from Li's back and he kissed Sakura lightly on the cheek "goodbye"  
  
  
  
In the sky.  
  
*I've been looking for that card for over an hour and no sign of wait that's the card*  
  
  
  
Li saw the card and drew his sword, and flew toward it trying not to be noticed. Unfortunately the card saw him and started firing red magic blasts at him, fortunately because of Li's martial arts training he easily managed to predict where the attacks would go then dodge them easily. Li got close to the card and attacked it with his sword, the card started dodging his sword swipes and then tried to slash him with it's scythe. Li dodged it then hit it with his elemental fire attack then his elemental lightning which really hurt the card. He then used the strength card and gave the card the old one-two, after his 4th punch the card dropped it's scythe. The card got angry and shoved it's hand into Li's chest, Li screamed in pain and was about to give up when he saw Sakura in his mind and remembered that he promised to come back alive. He grabbed the skeleton hand and pulled it out of his chest and was relived to see that there wasn't a red orb in it's hand. He twisted the arm around and stabbed the card then sealed it, he looked at the card and smiled. 


	10. Chapter nine

Chapter nine: True loves birds  
  
Li's apartment.  
  
Li stood on his balcony looking at the sunset with the cards he had captured so far in his hand. He heard a chirping then looked up to see two love birds land on the railing in front of him.  
  
  
  
Li smiled "I wonder if you guys love each other like me and Sakura"  
  
  
  
Li's head snapped up suddenly *a card but where is it. It feels close very close but I don't see a card anywhere*  
  
  
  
Li started looking around, the love birds looked at Li then at each other and took off looking back at Li who was still glancing around.  
  
  
  
Next day after school.  
  
"We're home!"  
  
  
  
Wei, Korano and Senosa approached Li and Meiling who had just got home from school.  
  
  
  
"How was your day master Li Miss Meiling?" Wei asked  
  
  
  
"GREAT!" Meiling shouted.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Li muttered and went into his room.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at Li as he slammed his door then looked at Meiling.  
  
  
  
"I assume something happened" Senosa said  
  
  
  
"Well." Meiling looked at the ground  
  
  
  
Flashback.  
  
On top of the school.  
  
Li looked at the school yard observing the football game below, he noticed a few girls walk by look up and wink at him but Li's thoughts were elsewhere. Unknown to him however two love birds landed on the side of the roof near him.  
  
  
  
*It's that card again and it's right.* Li spun around and spun his fist and hit.Sakura! Square in the face and knocking her to the floor.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god Sakura! Are you all right!?" Li said helping her to her feet.  
  
  
  
As soon as she got up she slapped him "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE FOR NO REASON!"  
  
  
  
"Sakura I-I sensed a card and I thought."  
  
  
  
"YEAH RIGHT LI I'VE HAD IT GOODBYE!" she straightened her skirt and walked off.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
  
  
  
  
Li's room.  
  
Senosa went into Li's room closing the door behind him, he then turned to Li and noticed that the floor was covered in splinters. He then looked at Li who was leaning on his sword panting, Senosa flew over him.  
  
  
  
"Li Meiling told us what happened"  
  
  
  
"You got a point stuffed animal?"  
  
  
  
Senosa sighed "you two care about each other a lot and I don't think you should break up over a silly little disagreement"  
  
  
  
Li stared at him "I punched her in the face you call that little"  
  
  
  
"Well you said you sensed a card right maybe if you capture it she'll believe you and forgive you" "I guess" Li said looking at the floor.  
  
  
  
"Think about it" Senosa said leaving the room.  
  
  
  
Li looked at the floor *he's right I should capture that card but first I must figure out how I'm going to recognize it because I sensed it last night and today but.wait a minute those birds! They must be the card spirit of course how could I be so dense!"*  
  
  
  
Li charged out of the apartment and headed into town to look for the card.  
  
  
  
Reedington square.  
  
Li checked the town square but the only birds he found were pigeons, he leaned against the wall of a building and sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
*It was a lot easier to find those birds when I didn't know they were a card*  
  
  
  
His head snapped up when he heard a familiar chirping and saw the birds sitting on the roof of a building opposite to him. He ran after the birds as they took off, he followed them down a tight alleyway and stopped as they landed on a fire escape above him. He jumped into the air and pushed off the wall opposite the fire escape, he landed gracefully on the railing and took a swipe at the birds with his sword but they flew at him dodging his sword swipe. Li tried to get them away from him but they caused him to lose his balance and fall.  
  
  
  
"WINDY!"  
  
  
  
The windy card spirit broke Li's fall leaving Li dazed and confused until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Sakura what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"That's a fine how'd you do I just saved your life after all and what do you think your doing attacking birds anyway" she said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
"Sakura those birds are the card I sensed when I hit you!"  
  
  
  
She looked surprised "you mean you were telling the truth"  
  
  
  
"Of course do you really think I would hit my girlfriend"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked down "I'm sorry Li"  
  
  
  
Li smiled "don't worry about it"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked up at him "okay I'll use the windy card and you."  
  
  
  
"No use the twin card on me Sakura I have a better idea"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked shocked "if you say so Li"  
  
  
  
She used the twin card and in doing so Li split into two Li's both looking exactly the same as the other.  
  
  
  
Sakura blushed furiously "two Li's I could barely handle one how can I handle two?"  
  
  
  
Both the Li's walked up to her and hugged her in unison.  
  
  
  
"Then again I could get used to this"  
  
  
  
The two Li's let go of her and looked up at the birds "Sakura we'll handle this" they both said in unison.  
  
  
  
They leaped up into the air and pushed off opposite walls, Li 1 landed on the fire escape without any trouble on one side of the birds and Li 2 pushed off the wall opposite the fire escape and landed on the other side of the birds. They both drew their swords and took a slice at the birds, the birds took off and dodged the sword swipes Li 1 and Li 2 jumped off the walls and followed them up until they landed n the roof. They just managed to beat the birds to the roof and Li 1 used his elemental wind attack to stop the birds then Li 2 used his elemental fire and then they both sealed the card. The card landed in Li 1's hand, he looked at the card which showed the two birds with a red ribbon in the shape of a heart and the word 'love' at the bottom. The two Li's jumped down next to Sakura and smiled at her.  
  
  
  
"Great work Li uh-Li's"  
  
  
  
They both stepped forward and hugged her.  
  
  
  
She hugged them back "So you guys doing anything?" 


	11. Chapter ten

Chapter ten: Delicate love  
  
Sakura's house.  
  
Sakura walked in with two Li's behind her, they looked around nervously and followed Sakura up to her room, as soon as they got up to her room they looked around because Sakura was nowhere in sight. The door closed behind them and they spun around to see Sakura leaning against the door smiling at them which made them feel uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry we're the only one's home"  
  
  
  
That didn't seem to make them feel better as they looked at Sakura, in her pink mini skirt and yellow shirt that left her belly exposed. She walked up to them and wrapped an arm around each of them, they both turned at least 10 shades of red and an extra 20 when she kissed them both on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Uh Sakura do you mind putting us together into one Li again?" Li 1 said.  
  
  
  
She let go and shook her head "no way it's not often I get two Li's instead of one!"  
  
  
  
"SAKURA!" they both said in unison.  
  
  
  
Sakura sweat dropped "okay, okay no need to shout I was only kidding"  
  
  
  
"Didn't sound like it" Li 2 muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!" Sakura shouted glaring at Li 2.  
  
  
  
Li 2 shook his head "nothing!"  
  
  
  
"Good"  
  
  
  
Sakura used the twin card and ordered it to reverse the effects and form the two Li's back into one Li again.  
  
  
  
"Ah it's good to be one" Li said looking around the room "say where's the stuffed animal?"  
  
  
  
"Oh he went over to Madison's and Li will you stop calling him stuffed animal!" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
He walked over to her and kissed her "and what if I don't?"  
  
  
  
She smiled evilly and held up a familiar card to Li.  
  
  
  
Li backed up against the wall and shook his head "no, no, no, no, no, no"  
  
  
  
That didn't stop Sakura "LITTLE!"  
  
  
  
The little card spirit shrunk Li to an inch high, Li looked up at Sakura as she walked over to him and picked him up by the shirt.  
  
  
  
"This is what happen if you don't in future Li and besides I think he's beginning to change his attitude toward you"  
  
  
  
"Hey I was only joking man girls these days have to shrink their boyfriends whenever they joke"  
  
  
  
Sakura sat on her bed and set Li down on her lap "sorry Li but I think you look so cute that size!"  
  
  
  
"Whatever Sakura just make me big again"  
  
  
  
"No way Li I think I'll keep you like this for a while" she said picking him up and hugging him  
  
  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
  
  
"Hey you can stay round here tonight Li it'll be great you can sleep next to me!"  
  
  
  
Li turned at least 50 shades of red "um Sakura I think that's going a bit to far I mean what if you roll over"  
  
  
  
She looked surprised "what do you mean "what if I rolled over?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you would crush me you know."  
  
  
  
She picked him up and held him close to her face "ARE YOU SAYING I'M OVERWEIGHT!?"  
  
  
  
Li shook his head and looked at the bill-board sized face of Sakura "no, no, no I mean look at you and look at me. I'm small you're big do the math"  
  
  
  
She set him down on her lap again "your right" she said with a giggle  
  
  
  
"Okay now can you make me big again?"  
  
  
  
She picked him up and set him on the floor "okay Li"  
  
  
  
She used the big card and the big card spirit touched Li with it's wand which made him grow.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately it made him to big and he hit his head against the ceiling "OW!"  
  
  
  
"Li are you alright!?"  
  
  
  
Li looked down at her, smiled then kneeled down on the floor "of course but now I can get my own back" he said picking her up under her arms.  
  
  
  
"Uh okay Li I get the point no more shrinking you without your permission okay" Sakura said with an innocent look on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good" Li said setting her down.  
  
  
  
As soon as Li set her down on the floor she jumped on him completely catching him off guard and started kissing him on his huge lips. He was surprised at first but then started kissing back.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?"  
  
  
  
Sakura turned and looked at the door to see Aiden and Tori standing there smiling at them.  
  
  
  
"Uh dad Tori!" Sakura jumped away from Li "uh I guess your wondering what this is about huh?"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Sakura you have fun" Tori said with a smirk walking off.  
  
  
  
"Sakura please don't use the big card indoors please after all you never know something could happen and you could get to big for the house!" Aiden said.  
  
  
  
"I had to use it dad because you see I kind off shrunk Li and had to use the big card to get him back to normal"  
  
  
  
"I see well it didn't get him back his to proper size" Aiden said looking at Li  
  
  
  
Sakura and Li sweat dropped "well I'm working on that" Sakura said  
  
  
  
Later that night Sakura's house.  
  
"I still can't believe the kids staying round" Kero said pouting.  
  
  
  
"Watch yourself stuffed animal!" Li said pointing at him.  
  
  
  
"Hey who are you calling a stuffed animal!?"  
  
  
  
"YOU THAT'S WHO!"  
  
  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you kid I do have a larger form you know!"  
  
  
  
"Is that supposed to be a threat!?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah it is!"  
  
  
  
"LITTLE!"  
  
  
  
They both realised they were shrinking with Li going back to 1 inch and Kero going to the size of Li's head (shrunken form) which needless to say is small, they looked up at the massive Sakura who was looking down at them thumbing the little card with an angry look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Stop it you two and Li I thought once would be enough for you!"  
  
  
  
"Hey you said you wouldn't shrink me against my will anymore!"  
  
  
  
"Well you forced me too" she bent down and picked Li up along with the tiny speck known as Kero "If you two are going to stop arguing then I'll restore you to your original sizes okay!"  
  
  
  
"Okay" they both mumbled  
  
  
  
"Okay BIG!"  
  
  
  
The big card again overdid it's job making Li so big even kneeling down his head touched the ceiling and Kero grew to the size of Li's head which was 10 times his original size!  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at them "oookkkkkaaaayyyy"  
  
  
  
Li picked Sakura up by her shirt and held her close to his face "I thought YOU learned your lesson last time"  
  
  
  
*If this is what's going to happen every time I shrink Li I'm going to use a different card* Sakura thought  
  
  
  
  
  
He could see in her face that she was sorry, then he set her down and told her to shrink them both down, she nodded and was quite happy to get them back to normal size.  
  
  
  
"Um Li I need to ask you something?"  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Li asked still shrinking to his normal size  
  
  
  
"My brother and my dad don't exactly know you're here so I'll need to shrink you okay?"  
  
  
  
He kissed her on the forehead "at least you asked me this time"  
  
  
  
"Yeah well if you're just going to pick me up and scare me like that every time I shrink you I think the little is one of the cards I'm going to avoid!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day.  
  
Sakura got up at 9:00 in the morning, fortunately it wasn't a school day usually though she would not be up until after noon but she wanted to see Li who she had made sleep in Kero's draw in an extra bed she put in next to Kero's.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys!" she said as she pulled open the draw and was shocked by what she saw.  
  
  
  
Li and Kero had a needle in their hands about to charge each other, as soon as Sakura opened the draw they looked up at her. She picked Li up by the shirt and shut Kero into the draw, she sat on her bed and sat Li next to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess it's impossible to keep you two from fighting eh Li? At least no- one was hurt though"  
  
  
  
"Yeah at least no-one was hurt" Li said gripping his arm  
  
  
  
"Li what happened?" Sakura said picking him up  
  
  
  
"Nothing!" Li said gripping his arm tighter  
  
  
  
"What do you mean nothing!?" she pulled his tiny arm away "oh my god Li your arm!"  
  
  
  
She looked at his arm, which was bleeding intensely and restored him to his original size then she bandaged his arm up.  
  
  
  
"Alright now?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah thanks Sakura but I've got to go cause you see.the others didn't know I was here either!"  
  
  
  
Sakura kissed him "Okay Li I'll see you later"  
  
  
  
Li's room.  
  
Li jumped and landed on his balcony silently, he didn't want anyone to know he was at Sakura's as he silently opened the glass door and went into his room. He thought he sensed something then shrugged it off, then he took a couple of steps and sensed something again and looked up. Above him he saw a large purple spider with a human face smiling at him, Li drew his sword but it was too late as it jumped on Li's face covering his mouth and preventing him from screaming and crawled inside his mouth turning into magic which went into Li's body.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
  
Li dropped to the floor, then he got up and for a split second his eyes shone red and then he smiled evilly "now it's time to take Li Showron's friends away one by one and he will never be able to capture any more of us first we'll take away the mistress of the star cards!"  
  
  
  
At that moment Meiling, Wei, Senosa, and Korano burst into Li's room.  
  
  
  
"LI!"  
  
  
  
He looked at them and smiled normally "don't worry guys I'm alright but right now I'm going to see Sakura"  
  
  
  
He left the room and the others gazed after him.  
  
  
  
"That was weird" Korano said.  
  
  
  
Senosa flew to the ceiling and examined some marks there "oh no"  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at him "What is it?" Meiling asked  
  
  
  
  
  
Senosa looked back at them "we've got to stop Li"  
  
  
  
Sakura's house.  
  
*Ding-dong*  
  
  
  
"Don't worry dad I'll get it"  
  
  
  
Sakura opened the door to see Li there with his sword in hand "hey Sakura"  
  
  
  
She looked surprised "uh hey Li"  
  
  
  
"SAKURA LOOK OUT!"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked to see Meiling and co. + Madison running up to her and Li.  
  
  
  
"Fools" Li said spinning around "ELEMENTAL LIGHTNING!"  
  
  
  
The lightning instead of hurting them wrapped around them tying them up and preventing them from moving, Li turned back to Sakura and smiled evilly "now it's your turn card mistress!"  
  
  
  
"WHAT!" *Li's never called me card mistress before*  
  
  
  
He lifted his sword and was about to bring it down on Sakura's head when Kero in his true form Charged at Li knocking him to the floor "Kid what's gotten into you!?"  
  
  
  
Li smiled "a card"  
  
  
  
Kero's eyes widened and Li used his elemental lightning to tie up Kero as well as Tori and Aiden who had come out after hearing Kero charge down the stairs leaving only Sakura as his only problem.  
  
  
  
"Well Avalon it looks like it's just you and me now" the star cards flew up and formed a magic barrier to protect Sakura "and your cards"  
  
  
  
"And me"  
  
  
  
Li turned to see Yue float down behind him.  
  
  
  
"Li Showron descendent of Clow Reed I don't know why you have betrayed us and frankly I don't care all I know is that your threatening my mistress and that I will not tolerate"  
  
  
  
"Watch it Yue Li's magic has increased significantly more than when you faced him in the final judgement!" Kero said  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can still defeat him like I did then"  
  
  
  
"Hah!" Li jumped onto the roof and waited for Yue.  
  
  
  
Yue floated up to Li and landed next to him "you can't win Li Showron"  
  
  
  
"Your getting ahead of yourself Yue I don't even need the cards to beat you!"  
  
  
  
Yue looked surprised but only for a second and he fired his crystals at Li, Li smiled and jumped out of the way unfortunately for Yue he didn't see Li jump out of the way which allowed Li plenty of time to use all of his elemental attacks which caused Yue to collapse unable to move. Li jumped down and landed in front of the magic barrier protecting Sakura, he easily penetrated it and knocked Sakura to the floor.  
  
  
  
"Li why are you doing this!?" Sakura said tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Li just stared at her his eyes cold and empty.  
  
  
  
"Li I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"About what?" he said coldly  
  
  
  
"Whatever I did wrong I'm sorry I-I love you Li" Sakura hugged him tight and tears started pouring from Li's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Sakura"  
  
  
  
He pushed her away from him and used his elemental lightning, the lightning shot at Sakura but curved upwards as it reached her and shot instead towards Li. The attack went inside Li's mouth and Li started screaming in pain at first nothing happened but after a few seconds the purple spider shot out of Li's mouth slamming into the wall of Sakura's house. Li dropped to the floor and Sakura rushed to his side. "Hold on Li" Sakura said as she closed her eyes and concentrated  
  
  
  
Li's eyes opened and he looked at Sakura "what did you do?"  
  
  
  
She smiled at him "I used my magic to heal you now seal that card Li!" she said before falling unconscious.  
  
  
  
He rested her against the wall and turned to face the card which had just got to it's feet and was looking at Li.  
  
  
  
"You may have forced me out of your body Li but without the others your no match for me and besides the girl only healed you so much you can barely stand up as it is. IT'S OVER!"  
  
  
  
The card charged at Li but Li realised the card was right he didn't have the strength to stand up let alone fight so he closed his eyes and waited for the end.  
  
  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
  
  
Li opened his eyes to see the card lying on the floor trying to get up, then he noticed that the Korano cards that he had captured were protecting him.  
  
  
  
"W-why?" Li asked the cards.  
  
  
  
The cards turned to Li and floated into his hands, the card had just got to it's feet and was staring in awe at what had just happened.  
  
  
  
"You actually want a master and not to be free!? If that is so then Li Showron I surrender to you"  
  
  
  
Li walked over to the card and sealed it, the card floated into his hand he looked at the name "hate" and put it into the deck of Korano cards he had already captured. 


	12. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven: The flight of memory  
  
Li's apartment.  
  
"Hey Li"  
  
  
  
"Yeah Meiling?"  
  
  
  
"Did you hear what happened to that kid Ben?"  
  
  
  
"Who?" he asked looking at her.  
  
  
  
"A guy called Ben in 10th grade lost his memory his parents were with him and said that when a beam of white light hit him he lost his memory pretty whacked out huh?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah" Li said *Ben.*  
  
  
  
Sakura's room.  
  
Sakura was doing her math homework when she heard a knock at her window, she opened her window and Yue floated in and landed next to Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Hey Yue" Sakura said smiling at him "what's up?"  
  
  
  
Yue looked down at Sakura with his usual emotionless expression "it is about Li Showron"  
  
  
  
"What about him?"  
  
  
  
"I admit Li Showron's magic has increased greatly and he could defeat me but he could never beat me that easily"  
  
  
  
"What's your point Yue?" Kero asked  
  
  
  
"I think Li has either been holding back or the hate card had manipulated Li's most powerful emotion"  
  
  
  
"What does that mean?" Sakura asked first looking at Yue then at Kero  
  
  
  
"It means that the card made Li powerful enough to beat us but it could only have done that by manipulating his most powerful emotion, but if a card manipulates an emotion the host body will use that emotion for example if his most powerful emotion was kindness he would be acting kind but because Li was acting cruel cruelness would be his most powerful emotion"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked shocked "are you saying that in reality Li is horrible I don't believe that"  
  
  
  
"Neither do I Sakura but to be honest I don't think Li knows it either maybe we should just leave Li alone for a while and see what happens I don't think it's anything to be concerned about.not yet anyway" Kero said  
  
  
  
Just then a white eagle shot through Sakura's open window and attacked her, she dove out of the way and the eagle crashed into the wall. It got up again unharmed.  
  
  
  
"What is it!?" Sakura demanded  
  
  
  
"It must be a card!" Yue said  
  
  
  
They were just about to fight the card when Li jumped through the window and sealed the card with amazing speed. The "flight" card floated into Li's hand and he turned to them and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Sorry to drop in unannounced"  
  
  
  
Sakura stepped forward "wow you caught that card fast Li!"  
  
  
  
"The flight card is technically one of the weakest cards but it is 10 times as fast and 10 times as agile as the fly making it very useful"  
  
  
  
"I'll give you a race!" Sakura said smiling as she used the fly  
  
  
  
"Uh okay Sakura" Li used the flight and grew wings from his back the main difference in his wings from Sakura's was that his wings were like Yue's only bigger.  
  
  
  
"Okay lets go "angel"" he said kissing her on the cheek and taking off from Sakura's window Sakura blushed and Kero said "at least he flies better like that than in my body"  
  
  
  
"What are you waiting for Sakura?" Yue asked "I don't think the fact that he called you angel should slow your plans down after all a lot of people consider you an angel"  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled at him "why Yue I didn't know you were a romantic"  
  
  
  
"Don't miss judge me go on now"  
  
  
  
She went over to the window and gave one last smile to Kero and Yue before flying to Li, she floated up to Li and hugged him.  
  
  
  
"So we start here and we race to.your apartment okay?"  
  
  
  
Li smiled "okay"  
  
  
  
They started there race high so that nobody would see them, they flew flying straight to Li's apartment with Sakura ahead at first but Li easily over took her.  
  
  
  
He glanced back at her "I told you this card was 10 times faster and 10 times more agile didn't I?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You did but." Sakura used the watery card which drenched Li  
  
  
  
"Oh that's it" Li said "ELEMENTAL WATER COME TO MY AID!"  
  
  
  
Li's elemental water attack drenched Sakura and they kept soaking each other until they reached Li's apartment. They landed on the balcony and Li used the heat card to quickly dry them off.  
  
  
  
"Looks like you won Li" Sakura said  
  
  
  
"Doesn't matter" Li said  
  
  
  
She stepped forward and hugged him and he in return hugged her back and wrapped his wings around her.  
  
  
  
"Warm." Sakura whispered  
  
  
  
Later that night penguin park.  
  
A old man stood in the park dressed completely in white with empty eyes and a white crystal ball in his hands. He glanced around and smiled as he looked in the direction of Li's apartment, he floated off the ground and flew to Li's apartment.  
  
  
  
Li's apartment.  
  
Li stood on the balcony gazing at the moon thinking about Sakura holding the cards he had captured in his hand when the card attacked. A bright blue magic ball was fired from the cards hand but Li managed to dodge it, Li looked up and saw the card and used his elemental lightning attack, however a magic barrier stopped his attack surprising Li greatly. This was the opportunity the card needed to fire a white beam at Li, which would hit Li for sure. Li stood in a blocking stance and closed his eyes waiting for the attack to hit him but strangely nothing happened, he opened his eyes and saw that Yue had stopped the attack with his barrier.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"Protecting you" Yue stated simply  
  
  
  
"But your Sakura's guardian"  
  
  
  
"You are Sakura's beloved which in turn makes you master of the cards which also makes me your guardian"  
  
  
  
*Yue seems to change more and more everyday* Li thought  
  
  
  
Yue flew upward and attacked the card, unfortunately he didn't have much luck penetrating the barrier either. The card smiled and Li used the flight card, the wings grew from Li's back again and he flew up to the cards level and was about to attack it when Yue stopped him.  
  
  
  
"Wait Li I have a better idea"  
  
  
  
Li floated down to Yue's level "and what would that be?"  
  
  
  
"A merger"  
  
  
  
"Are you serious!?"  
  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
  
"But there's a chance we won't be able to go back!"  
  
  
  
"All I know is that something is creating that barrier and it isn't that card Li and a merger may be our only hope of capturing it"  
  
  
  
"Okay lets do it"  
  
  
  
Yue put a hand on each shoulder and closed his eyes, Li did the same and they both started glowing, a bright silver light surrounded them for a few seconds and when it disappeared. In Yue's and Li's place stood a person Yue's height, with Yue's wings his facial features were the same as Li's and his hair was silver. The card looked surprised as Li/Yue flew at it easily shattering the barrier and capturing the card. The "memory" card floated into Li/Yue's hand and he smiled. Li/Yue then started flying in the direction of Sakura's house.  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
A dragon-like creature sat on a chair looking into water that showed Li/Yue, a cyborg appeared next to him.  
  
  
  
"It appears you were right about the boy, he has great power" the cyborg said  
  
  
  
"Yes.he also has a great deal of darkness in his heart which we could manipulate" the dragon said "Shall I go and "persuade" him to join us?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No.let us wait for the rest of the chess pieces to arrive"  
  
  
  
"Chess pieces?"  
  
  
  
"All in good time my friend, all in good time"  
  
  
  
"Yes master but was it necessary to put a barrier around that card?"  
  
  
  
"Sakura had the reincarnation of Clow Reed, Eli, to test her while Li has me of course unlike Eli I have the responsibility of cleansing human kind something which has taken to long to happen and soon it will happen yes it will truly begin when they arrive in this dimension!"  
  
  
  
Sakura's house.  
  
Sakura was awakened by a knock on her window, she went to see who was there.  
  
  
  
"Yue!?"  
  
  
  
She opened the window and Li/Yue floated in next to her.  
  
  
  
"LI!? What happened to you?" Sakura demanded  
  
  
  
"A card attacked me and a barrier stopped me from hurting it and Yue came to help but both our efforts were useless because of the barrier but Yue suggested a merger where both our bodies and minds merge into one which is far more powerful than either of us separate"  
  
  
  
""Wow Li this is great that means that the cards will be easier to capture because you and Yue merge but out of interest why didn't you do it earlier?"  
  
  
  
"Because there's a chance we won't be able to go back into separate bodies"  
  
  
  
"Oh but where's Yue is he in there as well" Sakura said reaching up to tap him on the head  
  
  
  
"Yes he is you see both our personalities are in here but only one is used at a time"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay Li but are you going to separate now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's we I'm here you see I need you to use the twin card which will separate us.  
  
  
  
"Okay Li" Sakura said "TWIN!"  
  
  
  
Li/Yue separated into Li and Yue.  
  
  
  
"I must go" Yue said jumping out the window  
  
  
  
"I've got to go to Sakura" Li said as he used the flight card  
  
  
  
"Wait Li where are you going?"  
  
  
  
"To help a friend"  
  
  
  
  
  
Reedington hospital.  
  
Li flew in an open window and went down the corridor to bens room, Ben saw Li approach (with his wings)  
  
  
  
"Hey Li"  
  
  
  
Li approached his bed "you knew it was me even with these?" indicating his wings  
  
  
  
"Yeah you are the only person I remember after that man in white made me lose my memory"  
  
  
  
Li held up the memory card he then used the memory card, which restored Bens memory  
  
  
  
"Thanks buddy" Ben said getting up  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you on your feet again and by the way can you."  
  
  
  
"Not tell anyone you're a card captor and about that card"  
  
  
  
"Exactly and how did you know I was a card captor?"  
  
  
  
Ben smiled "I have my ways" 


	13. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve: Sakura's tiny problem  
  
Sakura's room.  
  
"How did you know Ben Li?"  
  
  
  
"I met him after the Korano cards were released when I was restoring Reedington's water supply with the wet card, I told him about the cards but not about only card captors being the only people to seal them but strangely he knew"  
  
  
  
"He knew!?" Kero cried  
  
  
  
"I don't know how he found out but he did"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's strange" Sakura said  
  
  
  
"I don't think it's anything to worry about Ben won't tell anyone" Li said calmly  
  
  
  
"Yeah I think the cards a more of a problem" Madison said as she finally put down her camera  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at her "Um Madison why do you always try to record me and Li together?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
  
"I want to get some of your love moments!" Madison stated  
  
  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
That night.  
  
Sakura slept in her bed heavily with Kero in his draw sleeping, they didn't notice as the window opened and a little girl dressed in brown PJ's entered closing the window softly after her. She floated over to Sakura and smiled, it glowed for a few seconds then turned into brown mist and entered Sakura's body.  
  
  
  
Next day.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and jumped off her bed. Then she realised as she looked around.she was only two feet high! She ran to Kero's draw and woke him up, and shook him so hard he become dizzy.  
  
  
  
"Sakura what is WRONG!?" he looked her up and down "oh.my you do have a little problem"  
  
  
  
"Kero what happened? What do I do? What. what do I."  
  
  
  
"Sakura just use the big card"  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded "okay"  
  
  
  
She clambered up the draws and tried to grab the book but fell, she started shrinking and Kero flew under her catching her. She opened her eyes and saw Kero holding her up under her arms.  
  
  
  
"Kero what happened now?"  
  
  
  
"You shrunk more"  
  
  
  
He set her down next to the Sakura book and picked up Sakura's school ruler. He measured her height to see she only just made it to ½ an inch! Kero brought Sakura's key up to her, the key was just as big as she was so it was obvious that she couldn't use the big card when she realised that she broke down crying.  
  
  
  
"Sakura lets talk to the kid a card must have done this to you"  
  
  
  
"Okay *sob* Kero"  
  
  
  
She climbed onto his back, they then struggled to open Sakura's window unfortunately they weren't strong enough but fortunately Tori and Sakura's dad entered the room.  
  
  
  
Kero flew over to them "um guys a little help here"  
  
  
  
Aiden peered over Kero's head to see the tiny Sakura trying to hide herself from them  
  
  
  
"Sakura is that you?"  
  
  
  
Sakura lifted her head up "hey dad"  
  
  
  
Tori shoved his head so close to Sakura's it made her feel nervous "hey Tori"  
  
  
  
Tori took his head away "hah the squirt really is a squirt now!"  
  
  
  
"TORI!"  
  
  
  
"Anyway.can you guys open the window?" Kero asked  
  
  
  
"Sure"  
  
  
  
Tori opened the window and Kero flew over to it and landed on the window sill, Sakura jumped off and looked up at her brother and father.  
  
  
  
"Sakura just take care of yourself okay?"  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled "okay dad"  
  
  
  
She climbed onto Kero's back and they took off in the direction of Li's apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Li's room.  
  
Li stood on the balcony waiting for Kero, he knew he was coming he could sense it but there was something strange because there was another aura with him but he couldn't place who it was.  
  
  
  
"HEY KID!"  
  
  
  
Li looked up as the stuffed animal floated downward and landed on the railing.  
  
  
  
"Why are you here?" Li asked coldly  
  
  
  
"We have a problem" he said rubbing his neck  
  
  
  
"What problem?" Li demanded  
  
  
  
"This problem" Kero said holding Sakura up so Li could see her  
  
  
  
"Hey Li!" she said  
  
  
  
Li was shocked, he took Sakura from Kero and looked at her "let me guess a card"  
  
  
  
"We think so" Sakura said pacing on Li's hand  
  
  
  
"Must be inside you I thought there was something strange about the aura going with Kero but now I realise it was two auras"  
  
  
  
"Where's Korano?" Sakura asked looking up at Li  
  
  
  
"I'M HOOOOOME"  
  
  
  
Li covered his ears "I'm guessing that's her"  
  
  
  
They went into Li's room and was about to go out to see Korano when she burst into the room and hugged him "LI WHAT A GREAT TIME SHOPPING I HAD!"  
  
  
  
"KORANO YOU'RE SQUASHING SAKURA!"  
  
  
  
Korano looked at him questionably "what do you mean"  
  
  
  
Li opened his hand to show Sakura to Korano Korano looked shocked as Sakura waved at her  
  
  
  
  
  
Korano looked back at Li "the tiny card"  
  
  
  
  
  
Li set Sakura down on his bed, Kero flew down to her and watched as Li and Korano talked about the tiny card.  
  
  
  
"First of all how do we get this card out of Sakura!?" Li demanded  
  
  
  
"Well the card will leave Sakura only when she is faced with a danger which could kill her so basically we have to do something to Sakura which makes it look like it's going to kill her then save her at the last minute"  
  
  
  
"Are you crazy I'm not going to risk Sakura's life!"  
  
  
  
"But Li it's the only way!"  
  
  
  
"NO, NO, NO, NO I'M NOT GOING TO EVEN TAKE THE CHANCE SAKURA WILL GET HURT!"  
  
  
  
"Um Li." Sakura said standing up  
  
  
  
"Li please we've got to try something though"  
  
  
  
Korano tried to pick Sakura up but Li tripped her up and she fell onto Li's bed sending Sakura flying into the air. Sakura screamed, the card left her body and tried to escape but Kero and Korano pinned it to the floor. Li caught Sakura just before she hit the floor, he checked to see if she was alright he was relieved to see that she was fine.  
  
  
  
"Li a little help here!"  
  
  
  
Li turned to see that Korano and Kero were shrinking and that the card had got away from them, he quickly used the earth card to stop the tiny then sealed it. He looked at the card and smiled but then he felt a tugging on his trousers and looked down to see Kero and Korano.  
  
  
  
He sighed "I hope this isn't temporary" he then smiled down at them 


	14. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen: Light of laser  
  
Li's room.  
  
Li heard a knocking at the door, he opened it and was surprised to see nobody there.  
  
  
  
"Ahem"  
  
  
  
Li looked down to see the ½ inch tall Korano standing there looking up at him.  
  
  
  
"The tiny cards effects haven't worn out yet!? It's already been a day though"  
  
  
  
"It should wear off soon but shouldn't you see if Sakura is better after all she shrunk before me"  
  
  
  
"You're right.for once Korano"  
  
  
  
Sakura's house.  
  
"Where's Sakura Tori?"  
  
  
  
"Don't know dad I would have thought she would have gotten back to normal size by now"  
  
  
  
"I think I'll go check on her" Aiden said  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I'll check on the squirt"  
  
  
  
Tori went upstairs and went into his sisters room, there he saw her, still tiny, sitting on her bed he approached her.  
  
  
  
"Hey squirt you all right?"  
  
  
  
She looked up at him, he then noticed she was hugging Kero with tears in her eyes he felt really sorry for his sister. He smiled and picked her up.  
  
  
  
"Sakura are you all right?"  
  
  
  
"No Tori *sniff* why am I still like this? Why *sniff* Tori?"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry you'll be back soon I know it"  
  
  
  
She smiled at him but just then she started getting bigger, she grew to about two feet tall then stopped, Kero was still the same size but Sakura was more concerned about the fact that she was only two feet tall and not getting any bigger.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why did I stop growing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you said you were two feet tall before you shrank more so just give it a bit more time okay?" She wiped her tears "okay Tori" she hugged him as tight as she could, he smiled and set her down "As soon as you feel like coming down come down alright squirt"  
  
  
  
She nodded "sure Tori and.HEY STOP CALLING ME SQUIRT!"  
  
  
  
He laughed and left the room Sakura then let go of Kero. She heard a knocking at the window and saw Li, she clambered up to the window and let him in.  
  
  
  
"LI!"  
  
  
  
Li jumped down from the window, he turned around and helped Sakura to the floor. She hugged him round the legs, he smiled picked her up and hugged her back. The puny Kero tried to break them up but Li literally flicked him away with his finger and went back to hugging Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day on the way home from school.  
  
"It's a good thing that you returned to normal size after all you would have had to miss that presentation" Madison said  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed "I'm just glad to BE normal size being ½ an inch tall wasn't very thrilling" Li stopped and looked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone else stopped and looked at him "what's wrong Li?" Sakura asked  
  
  
  
He looked around nervously "there's a card nearby.and it's immensely powerful"  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"Now you're messing with another card!? Why bother wasting you're power master!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We must test the boy to see if he's worthy and I can't ask you, he hasn't seen you in a long time after all"  
  
  
  
"The man Li once knew is dead, he has been dead for years and in his place stands me"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see."  
  
  
  
Penguin park.  
  
"I know it's around here somewhere Sakura I can feel it"  
  
  
  
Sakura turned to Madison "Madison stay back!"  
  
  
  
Madison nodded "okay Sakura"  
  
  
  
  
  
"HERE IT COMES!" Li cried  
  
  
  
They all looked up, they saw a pink girl dressed in clothes very similar to the fight card smiling at them.  
  
  
  
"Which card is it Li?"  
  
  
  
"Don't know Sakura but.wait a minute there's something familiar about it"  
  
  
  
He drew his sword "ELEMENTAL LIGHTNING!"  
  
  
  
His elemental lightning attack stopped just in front of the card.  
  
  
  
"A BARRIER just the same as with the memory card!"  
  
  
  
The card smiled and fired a red magic blast right at them.  
  
  
  
"LOOK OUT!"  
  
  
  
They jumped out of the way just in time as the magic blast hit the ground leaving a small smouldering crater 30 cm in diameter. The card floated down to their level, the card stood about Sakura's height, it immediately fired another one of it's blasts at Li. Li retaliated with the lightning card, the lightning card spirit it the beam and cancelled each other out. Sakura used the arrow card but the barrier stopped this attack as well, this made Meiling angry she charged at the card avoiding it's attacks and tried to punch it but the barrier pushed her back. The card now seeing that they had no chance against it smiled and took off probably planning to finish them off later.  
  
  
  
"Oh no you don't FLIGHT!"  
  
  
  
Li flew after the card going higher and higher into the air, the card disappeared into the clouds. When Li followed but he soon lost track of it, he glanced around nervously and dodged a laser as it came at him but it was so close it sliced off a few hairs on the side of his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh okay I'm gonna need to move faster SPEED!"  
  
  
  
Blue lightning circled Li and he flew towards the card with amazing speed, he shattered the barrier with ease and captured the card. Li looked at the laser card and sighed *who or what is creating those barriers!?*  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"Well.most impressive he can upgrade his operational parameters" the cyborg said "Yes and he's also getting smarter.more knowledgeable he might pass my expectations" "If you'll excuse me master" the cyborg said and walked off  
  
  
  
"But of course"  
  
  
  
Li's apartment later that night.  
  
Li looked at the cards in his hands, especially the hate he just couldn't get his mind off how the cards had protected him and how the hate said they wanted him as their master. Now that he thought about it he only started questioning his ability as a master after Sakura became the master of the Clow cards.  
  
  
  
"Doubting yourself again Li?"  
  
  
  
Li looked up at the voice, floating in the air with a blue aura surrounding him was a cybernetic creature in armour and blue glowing eyes that can pierce the soul.  
  
  
  
Li raised an eyebrow "and you are?"  
  
  
  
"I am a warrior raised from death to become this mechanical monstrosity you see before you. I.who have no name no true name have come back from the dead to truly test you and your friends with my master"  
  
  
  
Li drew his sword "nice speech but I don't like your tone"  
  
  
  
"Li you haven't changed a bit"  
  
  
  
Li was shocked "how do you know me" his expression hardened "it doesn't matter ELEMENATAL LIGHTNING!"  
  
  
  
The attack hit the cyborg but didn't even leave a mark on his armour!  
  
  
  
"Now it's my turn"  
  
  
  
His eyes glowed and Li were thrown against the wall with a blue aura surrounding him unable to move and struggling to breathe.  
  
  
  
He looked up at the cyborg with hate in his eyes "who are you?"  
  
  
  
"Your worst nightmare" his eyes stopped glowing and Li dropped to the floor the cyborg laughed "until we meet again Li!"  
  
  
  
He flew off with Li watching him until his outline disappeared he then got up "w-what was that thing!?" 


	15. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen: Sakura's mother  
  
Sakura's room night.  
  
Dream world.  
  
Sakura found herself standing in the living room, she was almost like a ghost transparent and everything she touched her hand went through. She then turned her attention to the couch were Aiden, a young Tori and her mother! Was, Tori was crying on his mother and then she noticed he was cradling a baby girl in his arms.  
  
  
  
"But why!? What about Sakura!? Mom don't go!?"  
  
  
  
Natasha smiled and kissed Tori on the head "there's nothing the doctors can do I'm sorry honey I'm counting on you to look after Sakura okay"  
  
  
  
Tori sniffed and nodded.  
  
  
  
Real world.  
  
Sakura's eyes shot open, she got up and dressed as fast as she could and charged downstairs. She told Tori and Aiden about her dream and they confirmed that it had happened, Sakura was about to sit down and eat her breakfast when something occurred to her.  
  
  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" asked a concerned Aiden  
  
  
  
Sakura shook her head "I'm alright dad but.I'VE GOT TO SEE LI ALRIGHT!"  
  
  
  
She charged out of the house before anyone could do anything about it.  
  
  
  
"That was strange even for Sakura" Tori said  
  
  
  
Li's apartment.  
  
Li finished his training for the morning, but he didn't do as well as he could because he was constantly thinking about that cyborg that attacked him the night before.  
  
  
  
*Such power.* Li thought *and who is his master that he said about anyway and how did he know me?*  
  
  
  
Just then Sakura burst into Li's room sweating and breathing hard.  
  
  
  
"Sakura!?"  
  
  
  
She smiled "hey Li I kind of have a favour"  
  
  
  
Li helped her over to his bed "anything name it"  
  
  
  
"I um.want you to bring my mother back to life with the life card"  
  
  
  
His expression hardened "are you sure?"  
  
  
  
She nodded sadly "uh-huh"  
  
  
  
Li sighed "OK"  
  
  
  
Graveyard 10 minutes later Natasha Avalon's grave.  
  
"Li what do I do?"  
  
  
  
"Use the move card to bring here out of the grave"  
  
  
  
  
  
She nodded "MOVE!"  
  
  
  
The move card moved Natasha's body out of the grave and in front of them.  
  
  
  
"Okay now use the move to get us all back to your house"  
  
  
  
"MOVE!"  
  
  
  
Sakura's room.  
  
Kero was playing his video game when.Natasha appeared on Sakura's bed Li appeared next to Natasha and Sakura fell on top of Kero.  
  
  
  
"SAKURA GET OFF ME!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry Kero!" Sakura giggled and got off  
  
  
  
Li spoke up "Okay lets get this show on the road before."  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
  
"This happens."  
  
  
  
"I LOST THE HIGH SCORE! YOU MAY BE MY MISTRESS SAKURA BUT I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS I SWEAR I."  
  
  
  
Sakura picked him up and shoved him into his draw turned back to Li and smiled.  
  
  
  
Li shook his head "LIFE!"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at her mother as the life card brought her to life, Natasha opened her eyes and stood up looking back and forth between Sakura and Li eventually stopping at Sakura.  
  
  
  
"SAKURA!" Natasha hugged her, which surprised Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Mom"  
  
  
  
Tori and Aiden burst into the room.  
  
  
  
"WE HEARD SCREAMING WHAT.mom?"  
  
  
  
Natasha stood up "hello"  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"Hah the boy is using the cards for personal gain, not very becoming of a master"  
  
  
  
"Now, now this isn't the time to get riled up over nothing there a few cards left you know don't worry just be patient it will all begin soon and by the way you're little display last night was.unnecessary"  
  
  
  
The cyborg bowed his head "I'm sorry master"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry all you did was add a bit of pressure to Li though but this could be better he'll train harder"  
  
  
  
That night.  
  
Natasha entered Sakura's room and sat on the end of her bed. Tori silently entered the room and stood behind her.  
  
  
  
"You don't intend to stay do you mother?"  
  
  
  
"No I should be dead although I would like to stay and see Sakura, you and Aiden everyday.I can't" she said still not looking at him  
  
  
  
"Sakura will be crushed"  
  
  
  
"I know but Tori I know what you did for her, you gave your powers to Yue so he could protect her" she got up and looked at him "and I just want you to know I'm very proud of you"  
  
  
  
Next day.  
  
"GOOD MORNING!" Sakura exclaimed skipping into the room  
  
  
  
She looked at her mother who was looking down.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong mom?"  
  
  
  
*I should make the last time we spend together special* Natasha thought  
  
  
  
She got up and smiled at Sakura "Want to go shopping later Sakura?"  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded "YES!"  
  
  
  
Later that night Li's apartment.  
  
Li was training when he sensed something he walked out onto the balcony and looked around. All of a sudden a terrible pain started tearing his mind apart, he knelt to the floor clutching his head where he saw lots of images. Some of them were the cards he captured, others were about the cyborg but there were others he couldn't determine. The pain soon stopped, he stood up panting and then answered the phone, which was ringing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Hello, its Li isn't it I'm Natasha Sakura's mother"  
  
  
  
"I know who Sakura's mother is she missed you a lot"  
  
  
  
"Yes but you see."  
  
  
  
"You want me to use the death card"  
  
  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
  
  
"I had a feeling I'll be right over"  
  
  
  
Sakura's house.  
  
Ding-dong  
  
  
  
Sakura answered the door to see Li "hey Li what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"Your mother called me here Sakura. May I come in?"  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled "sure"  
  
  
  
They went into the living room where Tori, Aiden and Natasha were, Natasha stood up and welcomed Li.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for coming Li are you ready?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at him "ready for what?"  
  
  
  
"You mean you didn't tell her?"  
  
  
  
Natasha shook her head.  
  
  
  
Aiden spoke up "Sakura.Natasha asked Li to use the death card on her"  
  
  
  
Sakura was shocked "Mom!?"  
  
  
  
Natasha hung her head.  
  
  
  
Sakura jumped forward and hugged her "I don't want you to go mom, please don't mom *sniff*"  
  
  
  
Natasha looked at her "Sakura you can see me any time you like if you ask Li to bring me back to life but you should know I can't stay please understand"  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded and stepped away from Natasha "okay mom"  
  
  
  
Li drew his sword "DEATH!" he touched the death card with the tip of his sword, the death card spirit came forth and killed Natasha.  
  
  
  
Sakura started crying and called forth her staff "MOVE! *sniff*"  
  
  
  
  
  
Natasha's body disappeared and Sakura cried even harder while everybody just looked at her not knowing what to say. 


	16. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen: The first eternal card  
  
Sakura's room.  
  
"SAKURA WAIT!"  
  
  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
  
  
Sakura ran into her room slamming the door behind her, she leapt onto her bed and started crying on it. Li entered the room quietly so she wouldn't realise he entered, he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
  
  
"Leave me *sniff* alone *sniff* Li"  
  
  
  
"Sakura your mother wanted it, but she would not want to see you like this"  
  
  
  
Sakura got up and hugged Li "but why Li? Why did she have to go?"  
  
  
  
"Sakura."  
  
  
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR! My mom *sniff* why did my mom have to die when I was young!? If she didn't I wouldn't have had to ask you to bring her back and.and."  
  
  
  
"It's alright Sakura I'm here for you"  
  
  
  
Li's apartment 30 minutes later.  
  
Li walked onto the balcony and heard the voice again.  
  
  
  
"I didn't know you were so caring Li Showron"  
  
  
  
Li looked up at the cyborg "I'll ask you again since you're here who are you?"  
  
  
  
"I cannot say"  
  
  
  
Li drew his sword "fine then FLIGHT!"  
  
  
  
Wings grew from Li's back and he flew up to the cyborg.  
  
  
  
"Hah you can't win with your level of power especially not alone"  
  
  
  
"He's not alone"  
  
  
  
Yue floated down behind Li "why are you here Yue!?"  
  
  
  
"I sensed you were in trouble"  
  
  
  
Li smiled "a merger again huh?"  
  
  
  
"It would help"  
  
  
  
They merged into Li/Yue again.  
  
  
  
"Well a merger what should we call you eh? How about Liue no that doesn't sound right, how about Yui yeah I like that"  
  
  
  
"I don't really care what you call me but lets get this over with"  
  
  
  
"Agreed"  
  
  
  
Yui (that's what I'll call Li/Yue from now on) flew at the cyborg.  
  
  
  
Yui pulled out a strange looking ofuda "TRIPLE ELEMENTAL!"  
  
  
  
Fire, wind and lightning came out of the ofuda striking the cyborg, however all it did was make a small black mark on his armour!  
  
  
  
"WHAT IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
  
  
The cyborg's eyes glowed again and Yui was thrown against the wall of Li's apartment floor, Yui shone a brilliant white light and separated into Li and Yue again.  
  
  
  
"You two are weak even merged your no match for me"  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes stopped glowing, Li and Yue dropped to the floor of the balcony. The cyborg laughed and flew off. Li helped Yue up.  
  
  
  
"You okay Yue?"  
  
  
  
"Yes but who was that I get the impression that isn't the first time you met"  
  
  
  
Li told Yue about the cyborg, about how he somehow knew him and about his master, Yue listened intently to Li's story.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We should tell Sakura" Yue said  
  
  
  
"NO! We can't tell Sakura until I know who that guy is and what he wants"  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"He is still no match for us master I'm beginning to wonder why we bother with him the girl is much more powerful"  
  
  
  
"The boy's magic is increasing much faster than the girls did and his skill is remarkable however I'm concerned with his feelings which are holding him back"  
  
  
  
"Master he will never be a threat why waste your powers?"  
  
  
  
"You shall see soon but if you'll excuse me I've got another card to deal with"  
  
  
  
  
  
Reedington high.  
  
"LOOK OUT!"  
  
  
  
Li pushed Sakura out of the way of a high powered blue magic blast. He helped her to her feet and looked up at the card floating in the air, it had pale skin with puffed up black trousers and a skin tight green shirt.  
  
  
  
"What card is it Korano?"  
  
  
  
"It's the restoration card, it is one of my three eternal cards"  
  
  
  
Kerobearos looked at her "eternal cards?"  
  
  
  
"The eternal cards are the three most powerful Korano cards"  
  
  
  
Li sighed "wonderful"  
  
  
  
Sakura pulled out two cards "JUMP, SWORD!"  
  
  
  
Small wings appeared on Sakura's shoes, her staff then turned into a sword. She jumped into the air and sliced the card with her sword but a barrier stopped her.  
  
  
  
"WHAT ANOTHER BARRIER!?"  
  
  
  
Sakura landed next to Li "what do we do?"  
  
  
  
Yue approached Li "lets merge again"  
  
  
  
Li nodded, they merged into Yui again and attacked the card. Yui tried to attack the card with his sword but the card disappeared, Yui glances around trying to find the card then sees it on the school roof.  
  
  
  
"TRIPLE ELEMENTAL!"  
  
  
  
Fire, wind and lightning shot towards the card, it hit the card and caused a massive explosion. The card shot out of the smoke ramming into Yui sending him into the ground hard, they separated into Li and Yue.  
  
  
  
"Pathetic why do you bother fighting me if that's the best you can do and that little girl is especially weak"  
  
  
  
Kerobearos got angry "no-one insults my mistress especially not a card!"  
  
  
  
He shot a fireball at the card but the barrier stopped it, the card grinned and shot a blue magic blast at Kerobearos which hit him sending him sprawling. The card then went on disabling everyone else until Li and Sakura were the only ones left, the card smiled evilly and floated down to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Li what do we do?"  
  
  
  
Li sighed "well I guess I can't merge with anyone and that barrier is to strong I guess this is it"  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
The cyborg and dragon looked into the water which showed the battle unfolding beneath them.  
  
  
  
"Don't give up Li we'll think of something!"  
  
  
  
"It seems they will lose here master"  
  
  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
  
  
Reedington high.  
  
"Don't kid me around Sakura I've failed.again"  
  
  
  
"Li don't we.we can merge"  
  
  
  
Li looked at her "what!?"  
  
  
  
"Li just show me how and we can beat it" Sakura said with tears in her eyes  
  
  
  
Li thought for a moment then smiled and nodded. He told he what to do, they stood there concentrating until they were bathed in a brilliant golden light. When the light disappeared a boy/girl stood there with silver hair, he/she wore white robes with a picture of the cross (Christian version). He/she smiled and fired a black magic blast at the card, the card used all it's strength making the barrier stronger but the magic blast easily neutralised it and hit the card. The explosion was huge leaving a massive crater, in the middle of the crater there was the bloody restoration greatly hurt. Sakura/Li separated and Li sealed the card.  
  
  
  
"Great work Li but.what do we do about this" Sakura said pointing at the crater  
  
  
  
  
  
Li thought for a moment "RESTORATION!"  
  
  
  
The crater disappeared, and the card repaired the roof as well as healing everyone else.  
  
  
  
*It's almost over* Li thought  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"Well what do you think of the boy now?"  
  
  
  
"I must admit he's improving but without his friends he wouldn't have a chance" 


	17. Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen: Madison's growth spurt  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"Do you intend to affect this card as well?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"There are only 4 cards left what do you hope to achieve in such a small amount of time?"  
  
  
  
"I don't intend to achieve much during the capturing of the cards it's after Li passes the final judgement I intend to achieve something"  
  
  
  
"How do you know he will pass?"  
  
  
  
"I'm shocked I thought you would be behind him more than I Chien"  
  
  
  
"Don't call me that that man is dead"  
  
  
  
"So you say but is it true?"  
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
Penguin park.  
  
Sakura, Li and Madison were at the penguin park dealing with a 10 foot tall card, dressed in purple robes and with red skin. It shot a green beam at Sakura but Li pushed her out of the way, the beam hit a rock which doubled in size. Li used the lightning card which hurt the card badly.  
  
  
  
"Good no barrier this time" Li said  
  
  
  
The card was definitely weak, Li was just about to see it when it turned into a red mist and went inside Madison!  
  
  
  
"MADISON!"  
  
  
  
Sakura ran over to her friend who was crouching on the floor holding her throat and coughing violently. Sakura helped Madison to her feet and was shocked to see that Madison was 7 foot tall!  
  
  
  
"M-Madison?"  
  
  
  
Madison opened her eyes and looked down at her friend "Sakura what happened to you your small!?"  
  
  
  
"Um Madison nothing happened to me. Something happened to you"  
  
  
  
"What!?"  
  
  
  
Li approached her "I think we'd better talk to Korano"  
  
  
  
"What about Madison Li?"  
  
  
  
"Use the big card then you can carry Madison back to my apartment with the fly Sakura"  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded "BIG!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura grew to 30 feet and picked Madison up "sorry Madison this is kinda out of line"  
  
  
  
Madison laughed "I guess"  
  
  
  
Li's apartment.  
  
Sakura put Madison down onto the balcony, Li landed next to her and Sakura shrank to her original size before landing on the balcony next to them. They went inside, Korano was the only one awake, she was surprised as Li and Sakura entered the room and almost fell off her chair when Madison stooped to get into the room.  
  
  
  
"MADISON WHAT."  
  
  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
  
Korano lowered her voice to a whisper "what happened"  
  
  
  
"A 10 foot tall card went inside Madison and." Sakura said  
  
  
  
"The huge card"  
  
  
  
"Right so what do we do about it?" Li asked  
  
  
  
"Well the huge card is hiding inside Madison and will only assume it's safe to come out of her after 24 hrs"  
  
  
  
"Right so what's the deal with my height?" Madison asked  
  
  
  
"That's the bad news you see during the 24 hrs you'll steadily get bigger"  
  
  
  
"How big will I get?"  
  
  
  
Korano shrugged her shoulders "don't know"  
  
  
  
"I guess it's a good thing my mom and the servants know about the cards it won't be to hard to explain at least"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison's house.  
  
Sakura used the move card to get Madison, herself and Li into Madison's house (mansion) to avoid getting seen by anyone. Everyone was shocked after they saw Madison but after they explained everything everyone calmed down. The largest room in the Mansion was more or less cleared out and mattresses were set on the floor for Madison to sleep on, of course when all of this was done Madison was well over 12ft tall! Sakura said she'd come back tomorrow and see her then she and Li left after saying their goodbyes.  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"How are the recruits doing Chien?"  
  
  
  
"Don't call me that" he stiffened up "2689 have completed their training and their fields are incredibly strong"  
  
  
  
"Good and what about the other 312?"  
  
  
  
"311 are doing extremely well but there is one that disagrees with our ideals"  
  
  
  
"I see.dispose of him"  
  
  
  
"Yes master" the cyborg said walking off  
  
  
  
The dragon looked at the black wall to his left, a bit of the wall opened revealing a view port and after a few minutes he saw a small object being ejected from the ship. The dragon sniggered and fired a pink beam at it completely annihilating it.  
  
  
  
He watched as the explosion dissipated "I don't allow people who don't agree with mine, my fathers and his ideals to live"  
  
  
  
Madison's house 10pm.  
  
Madison had grown an extra 4 ft she obviously couldn't fit into any of her clothes so she was stuck wearing the clothes that she already had on, she was about to go to sleep when her mother walked in.  
  
  
  
"Hey mom"  
  
  
  
Madison's mom walked over to her "are you alright Madison?"  
  
  
  
Madison looked down at her "yes and no"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry it'll be over tomorrow"  
  
  
  
Madison knelt down "I'm not sure I'll be able to fit in this room tomorrow with the rate I'm growing"  
  
  
  
"I can sleep in here if you want"  
  
  
  
"I'm alright mom don't worry"  
  
  
  
Samantha sighed and left the room.  
  
  
  
Sakura's house.  
  
"So Madison's growing?" Kero asked  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh" Sakura nodded  
  
  
  
"Can I come with you to see Maddie tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
"Sure Kero, I'm just glad it's the weekend tomorrow"  
  
  
  
Madison's house tomorrow morning.  
  
Samantha entered the room where her daughter was, she approached her and saw that she was still asleep however while she was asleep she had gotten much larger. She sat down beside her and looked at her in her sleep.  
  
  
  
*It'll be alright Madison I promise you*  
  
  
  
One of the servants entered the room "do you need anything miss?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Samantha shook her head "no" she looked back at Madison.  
  
  
  
"Is she awake yet?"  
  
  
  
"No, everyone can take a break if they want I won't be wanting anything anytime soon"  
  
  
  
The servant bowed and left closing the door behind her, the noise of the closing door woke Madison up.  
  
  
  
"Mom?"  
  
  
  
Samantha turned back to Madison "did you get enough sleep?"  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh" Madison answered sitting up then looking down at her mother.  
  
  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eight o'clock"  
  
  
  
Madison sighed "12 hours left"  
  
  
  
She stood up and bumped her head against the ceiling "OW! Oh no I've gotten too big"  
  
  
  
"The rooms 21 feet tall so you've gone a bit further than that"  
  
  
  
Madison sat back down "great"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Sakura will be here soon so you will have someone to talk about this better than me anyway"  
  
  
  
Madison smiled, picked her up and hugged her "I doubt she will be here mom Sakura never gets up this early."  
  
  
  
"MADISON!"  
  
  
  
"My mistake"  
  
  
  
Madison set her mother down just before Sakura burst into the room and ran up to her. Sakura smiled up at her and Madison smiled back, the bag Sakura had shook and Sakura opened it Kero zoomed out of it and up to Madison's face.  
  
  
  
"What's up Maddie I mean.besides you?"  
  
  
  
Madison giggled "nothing else"  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"After Li captures the huge card which cards do you intend to affect?"  
  
  
  
"There will be three cards but I'll only affect the last two of the three eternal cards"  
  
  
  
"I see and what of.Ben?"  
  
  
  
"Ben is critical for the final judgement"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Well."  
  
  
  
Madison's house 7:50.  
  
Li and Sakura had arrived at Madison's house to seal the card, Sakura hung her head when Li said he hoped she wasn't too big. They approached Samantha who told them that Madison had gotten so big that she was jamming the door closed and couldn't move to do anything about it. According to Samantha there were no other ways in.  
  
  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"So Ben is."  
  
  
  
"Indeed"  
  
  
  
"How do you think Li will take it?"  
  
  
  
"Not to well but I think he'll be more concerned about not hurting Sakura"  
  
  
  
Madison's house 7: 58.  
  
Li and Sakura had found a mouse hole that they thought lead to the room Madison was and had shrunk themselves down so they could go through it. Samantha had begged to go with them, she said that Madison's her daughter so she needed to see how she was they reluctantly agreed to take her along. They found the mouse hole that allowed them to go into the room Madison was in, they were relieved to see that Madison wasn't blocking the way. They went into the room, Madison was sitting with her back pressed against the far wall her knees were pressed against the corners with her you-know-what pressed against the door. They restored themselves to original size just as the huge card left Madison, she shrunk back to her original size and Li sealed the card. Sakura and Samantha embraced Madison glad to see she was back to normal. 


	18. Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen: She's older he's younger  
  
Penguin park 10pm.  
  
"Li seal it!"  
  
  
  
Li approached the card spirit that looked like an old man and was about to seal it when it shot two blue beams one hitting Sakura and one hitting Li. They both glowed blue but Li didn't worry about this as he sealed the card. The age card floated into Li's hand, he smiled and turned back to Sakura and the others. Suddenly the blue light around Li and Sakura expanded blinding everyone, when the light dissipated Sakura had turned into a 19 year old and Li into a 4 year old!  
  
  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!" Li demanded in a squeaky voice.  
  
  
  
"The age card has made you four Li and Sakura has become nineteen" Senosa said calmly.  
  
  
  
"No duh" Li said rolling his eyes "how do we get back I mean it's not like I want to be a four year old all over again!"  
  
  
  
"I don't know Li I could get used to this " Sakura said picking him up.  
  
  
  
"It'll only last a day but the catch is you have to stay together constantly for that time" Korano said.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
  
  
"So.you guys decide where to stay okay just don't hurt me!" Korano said crouching down  
  
  
  
"Fine we're staying at my house" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
"NO WE'RE STAYING AT MY HOUSE SAKURA!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry Li you don't have a say in the matter"  
  
  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
  
  
"SLEEP!"  
  
  
  
Li fell asleep in Sakura's arms, she asked Korano to tell Wei and Meiling what happened and took Li to her house.  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"How many more of our forces are left to finish the training?"  
  
  
  
"116 master"  
  
  
  
"Good it won't be long now"  
  
  
  
"Who are these other people that you have been referring to recently that will arrive in this dimension"  
  
  
  
"In dimension X2Y two years ago a biological weapon was made, that weapon rebelled against it's creators and may prove of some use to us"  
  
  
  
"I see"  
  
  
  
Sakura's room.  
  
Sakura arrived home and told Aiden, Tori and Kero about what happened, she then went up to her room and set Li on her bed just as he woke up.  
  
  
  
"S-Sakura?"  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled and picked him up "hey cutie"  
  
  
  
Li blushed when Sakura called him "cutie" then looked around him "great"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled "come on Li bed time"  
  
  
  
Sakura used the move card so she could get Li's clothes, he changed in the bathroom and Sakura changed in her room.  
  
  
  
1 hour later.  
  
Li opened his eyes, he looked at Sakura who was hugging him she was already asleep. He blushed when he looked down at her breasts, which were huge and quickly looked away. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled, she turned him around and shoved his head into her chest and got great pleasure seeing how red he got.  
  
  
  
Next day.  
  
Li woke up at 11:00 and struggled to get away from Sakura who was still asleep and holding on tightly to him. He finally managed to break free and heard Kero's voice come from Sakura's draw.  
  
  
  
"Have a nice sleep kid?"  
  
  
  
Li looked over at the draw as Kero floated out "don't call me kid stuffed animal"  
  
  
  
"Whatever by the way Madison called earlier and asked if you wanted to go swimming at four"  
  
  
  
"Maybe if Sakura wakes up"  
  
  
  
  
  
Swimming pool four o'clock.  
  
Li swam in the pool, he was stopped by the lifeguard a couple of times but eventually he saw how good a swimmer he was and quite frankly everyone was surprised that a four year old could swim so well. Sakura eventually came out of the changing rooms with Madison, she was wearing a red bikini which made Li blush a ruby red colour. Several guys tried to hit on Sakura but Li kept his mouth shut mainly because Sakura had her arm over his mouth.  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"Master all forces have finished their training"  
  
  
  
"Excellent now we just have to wait a few more days"  
  
  
  
"If you'll excuse me master I wish to test Li once again"  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't call them tests but.if you must go I'm not going to stop you just don't kill anyone that will come soon enough"  
  
  
  
Swimming pool.  
  
"Oh Li cheer up so I got a couple of guys phone numbers"  
  
  
  
"Why would you want them are you going to cheat on me?"  
  
  
  
Sakura kissed him on the head "of course not don't worry I'll get rid of them later"  
  
  
  
Suddenly the roof of the building caved in but instead of caving inwards it stopped suddenly and shot upwards into the air. The cyborg that Li had seen before floated in and hovered in the air looking straight at Li.  
  
  
  
"Never thought I'd see you again in that position Li"  
  
  
  
"Who are you!?" Li demanded  
  
  
  
The cyborg's eyes glowed and the water started swirling around causing a whirlpool, Li almost instantly started to get sucked in as well as other people the cyborg stopped quite quickly and started laughing manically.  
  
  
  
"Pssh your pathetic" the cyborg said and took off.  
  
  
  
Sakura swam out to the unconscious Li and brought him in "Li"  
  
  
  
Sakura's room.  
  
Li slowly opened his eyes to see Sakura looking at him eyes full of worry.  
  
  
  
"Li are you alright now?"  
  
  
  
"I guess"  
  
  
  
"Who was that guy that attacked you in the swimming pool anyway?"  
  
  
  
Li sighed "well."  
  
  
  
He told Sakura about all the times he encountered the cyborg and when he was done Sakura was unimpressed.  
  
  
  
"Li why didn't you tell me about him?"  
  
  
  
"I wanted to find out more about him first and I didn't want."  
  
  
  
"SO YOU LIED TO ME I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR GODS SAKE!"  
  
  
  
Li sighed and glanced over at the clock *9 o'clock man I really must have hit my head hard*  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed and picked him up "Li I wish you would tell me these things"  
  
  
  
Li didn't hear what she said he was more concerned about what would happen after the final judgement. 


	19. Chapter eighteen

Chapter eighteen: Destructive zone  
  
Reedington high.  
  
Li stood on the roof of the school, he was still thinking of what would happen when the final judgment is over when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sakura smiling at him.  
  
  
  
"What you thinking about Li?"  
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
"You're thinking about after the final judgement aren't you?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
  
  
"I had a hunch"  
  
  
  
"I guess I'm worried about that cyborg and his proclaimed master he was just so powerful"  
  
  
  
"We can beat him together Li I'm sure of it!"  
  
  
  
"I wish I could be that sure Sakura"  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"The time is almost upon us only two cards remain"  
  
  
  
"Yes and the next card will appear soon"  
  
  
  
"Even sooner than you think my friend"  
  
  
  
"You plan to affect this one as well?"  
  
  
  
"I said I would didn't I?"  
  
  
  
Later that night Reedington high.  
  
"Are you sure there's a card here Li?"  
  
  
  
Li and Sakura were alone in the school yard glancing around for one of the eternal cards that Li sensed earlier.  
  
  
  
"Positive Sakura"  
  
  
  
Just then a grey magic blast was hurtled towards Li, Sakura thought quickly and used the shield card but the attack was powerful enough to blast a huge hole in the shield. They looked up at the roof where the card was and saw a young black man wearing yellow robes and with a snake coiled around it's throat. Sakura used the fly card and flew up to the card then the fight and moved in for close combat, she threw several punches but the card easily either blocked or evaded them. It shot a grey magic blast at Sakura, she dodged it but it hurtled towards an abandoned building and blew it up. Sakura was knocked over the roof by the card and grabbed onto the edge of the building, the card walked over to her and shot a fireball at each wing so Sakura couldn't fly then trod on her hand until she let go and fell.  
  
  
  
"SAKURA! ELEMENTAL WIND!"  
  
  
  
The wind broke Sakura's fall, he ran to her and helped her up but she used the jump to go back onto the roof and fight the card again. She use the windy card but a barrier stopped it, the card smiled and shot a grey blast at Sakura she only just managed to dodge it but the card started firing weaker ones which greatly hurt her. She fell off the building but Li caught her, he heard the card laughed and looked up to see it flying off.  
  
  
  
*Next time card* Li thought looking at Sakura *next time*  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"The girl has 6 times the magic of Li and she didn't stand a chance what can the boy do master?" "When Li uses the darkness in his heart the card will be nothing"  
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
Next day Li's apartment.  
  
Li checked through the deck of cards he captured trying to think of how to beat a card with that sort of power.  
  
  
  
*I'm glad Sakura's alright but.a card with that sort of power, I don't think that if me and Sakura merged again like with the restoration card we'd have a prayer*  
  
  
  
  
  
He collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling "such power.how could I hope to master it?"  
  
  
  
The cards floated out of the book and circled Li.  
  
  
  
"After that incident with the hate card I know you guys want me to be your master but am I worthy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"He doubts himself again"  
  
  
  
"Yes.that is one of his few flaws"  
  
  
  
"He has a great deal of flaws master"  
  
  
  
"If you noticed what he could do instead of what he can't do you'd see how strong he really is"  
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
Penguin park 10pm.  
  
"The cards around here Sakura but before we look for it I'll tell you what Korano said about this card"  
  
  
  
Sakura listened intently as Li spoke.  
  
  
  
"The card is excellent at close combat as you've already noticed and its long range attacks are powerful but at long range it's not very accurate"  
  
  
  
"So long range would be best to attack it with but how do we get through the barrier at long range?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"See now.I haven't worked that out yet"  
  
  
  
Sakura fell over (anime style) "I guess it'll come to us"  
  
  
  
The card appeared behind Li and flipped him over, it fired several hoops which tied Li up, the card turned to Sakura and smiled. Sakura used the mist card but the barrier stopped the card from being hurt.  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"What will you do if he fails master?"  
  
  
  
"He won't fail this is going exactly how I predicted it Chien"  
  
  
  
"Don't call me that"  
  
  
  
Penguin park.  
  
"SAKURA NO!"  
  
  
  
The card had Sakura by the throat and was holding her up in the air. Li was still bound by the hoops, the card grinned grabbed Sakura's staff and threw it away clattering to the ground near Li. It held it's hand up and pressed it against Sakura's chest and fired one of it's grey beams that went right through Sakura!  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
  
"Now Chien you shall see Li's full potential"  
  
  
  
Penguin park.  
  
Li broke the hoops and charged towards the card, he smashed the barrier with a single punch, the card fired another one of it's grey blasts at Li but all it did was knock Li back a few feet. The card was shocked that it hardly seemed to affect Li, Li charged at the card again punching it so hard that blood came out of it's mouth. The card took off into the air, Li used the flight card and followed the card punching it continuously. Eventually the card fell out of the sky into a nearby stream, Li waited for the card in the air but quite quickly got bored of waiting.  
  
  
  
"ELEMENTAL LIGHTNING!"  
  
  
  
His elemental lightning attack electrocuted the water, the card flew out of the water extremely weak. It didn't waste any time firing it's grey beams as fast as it could, Li was hit by every single one of them causing explosions. The card panted waiting to see how badly Li was hurt but to its great dismay Li didn't even feel the blasts let alone hurt by them!  
  
  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"What do you think of him now?"  
  
  
  
"I must admit I'm impressed but he is still a weakling in my eyes"  
  
  
  
".I see"  
  
  
  
  
  
Penguin park. Li elbowed the card in the stomach, the card was too weak to fly now and fell to the ground. Li landed near it as the card struggled to its feet, it ran towards Li and tried to kick him but Li tilted his head back and the kick missed. The card was surprised but only for a second as Li hit the card in an uppercut sending it sprawling. Li walked over to the card as it struggled to get away from him, he trod on the card and enjoyed looking at the fear in it's eyes. He stabbed the card with his sword, the card screamed in pain and while the sword was still in the card he used his elemental lightning and sealed the card. The destruction card floated into Li's hand and he went over to Sakura and used the life card to bring her back to life.  
  
  
  
She smiled weakly "hey Li"  
  
  
  
He smiled back "nice to see you breathing again Sakura" 


	20. Chapter nineteen

Chapter nineteen: Darkness of peace  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"One card left."  
  
  
  
"Yes and I'm going to make this one a hard nut to crack as it is said"  
  
  
  
"Master regarding the traitor we executed when Li was capturing the huge"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"It appears he survived and is attempting to warn Li Showron"  
  
  
  
"What do you recommend we do with him my friend?"  
  
  
  
"I suggest he becomes the target of.elimination"  
  
  
  
"I agree send one of our strongest warriors to destroy him"  
  
  
  
"Yes master"  
  
  
  
In the sky above Reedington.  
  
The last eternal card floated in the sky above Reedington, however this card was by far the most powerful. It grinned at the thought of the fight ahead but then it felt a horrible pain in it's head, its usually pale skin turned pitch black as did it's robes then it's eyes and hair turned blood red. The pain soon stopped and he straightened up and thirsty for the blood of Li Showron.  
  
  
  
Li's room.  
  
Li stood on the balcony looking at the moon which he did almost every night, the moon reminded him of Sakura when he thought he sensed something but shook it off. Suddenly a bloodied body landed on the balcony next to him.  
  
  
  
"JESUS CHRIST!"  
  
  
  
The man stood up "Li *cough* Showron you are in danger I *cough* don't have to much time left before he gets here"  
  
  
  
"Who gets here?"  
  
  
  
"The *cough* assassin sent to kill me *cough* after the final judgement."  
  
  
  
He was stopped as a pink beam hit him and completely disintegrated him, Li spun round and looked up to see a large almost serpent like creature glaring down at him. Li drew his sword and prepared to fight it but to Li's surprise it flew off into the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"Master, Gactiral has executed Triabul"  
  
  
  
"Excellent inform him that he shall be used in the final attack wave for his services"  
  
  
  
"Yes master"  
  
  
  
Li's room.  
  
Li examined the ashes of the guy, suddenly the ashes formed a card that showed a picture of the man and the word Triabul at the bottom. Li was about to take the card when it sliced in half then each half disappeared.  
  
  
  
*What a tangled web we weave wait a minute.a card! Its power is tremendous!*  
  
  
  
"FLIGHT!"  
  
  
  
In the sky above Reedington.  
  
Li flew up near the card "ELEMENTAL LIGHTNING!"  
  
  
  
The lightning was blocked by a barrier, the card disappeared and appeared behind Li smashing him in the back.  
  
  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
  
Li quickly recovered and punched the card in the jaw, knocking it out of place however the card just popped it's jaw back into place with a sickening crack. They exchanged punches and kicks but they either blocked each other attacks or dodged it, Li slashed the card with his sword but the barrier threw him back. It fired a black energy blast at him, Li quickly used the lightening card and neutralised the attack. The card drew it's arms back over it's head, between it's two hands it formed a large grey ball which it fired at Li. It moved so fast that Li didn't have a chance to avoid it, it hit him dead on in the middle of his chest making him too weak and he fell unconscious and fell. The card sniggered as it watched Li fall. The Korano cards Li captured circled Li causing a magic barrier to appear around him, they slowed his fall and carried him to Sakura's house.  
  
  
  
Sakura's room.  
  
Sakura was woken up by a bright white light that also woke Kero up, she opened the window and Li bloodied and surrounded by the cards floated in.  
  
  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO LI!" Kero demanded.  
  
  
  
Sakura had tears in her eyes, she used the mirror card creating a mirror form of herself. "You can talk to the cards right *sniff*?"  
  
  
  
"Yes mistress"  
  
  
  
"Right ask them what happened to Li please"  
  
  
  
The mirror card spoke to the Korano card in some weird sort of language then when she was finished she told Sakura what happened.  
  
  
  
"The final card." Sakura said with tears in her eyes  
  
  
  
"Yes but the strange thing is the Korano cards say there's something different about it"  
  
  
  
Sakura stared at her "what do you mean different?"  
  
  
  
"Well they say the card normally its robes and skin are pale, it's hair is blue and it's eyes are green but this time the card had black robes and skin and it's eyes and hair were red"  
  
  
  
"That is strange" Kero said.  
  
  
  
Li opened his eyes "where am I?"  
  
  
  
"Li!"  
  
  
  
Li stopped her and picked up the restoration card, he used it and healed all of his wounds.  
  
  
  
Sakura told Li what the cards had said, he was surprised and blamed himself for getting hurt because he underestimated the power of the last of the eternal cards whether it changed or not.  
  
  
  
"Li if your going after the card again please let me come with you!"  
  
  
  
Li shook his head "no Sakura if can't capture this card alone I'm unfit to be the master"  
  
  
  
"Li but."  
  
  
  
Li put his finger over her lips "trust me Sakura please"  
  
  
  
He kissed her lightly on the lips and she nodded "be careful Li"  
  
  
  
He smiled at her "FLIGHT! STRENGTH! SPEED! LASER!"  
  
  
  
In the sky above Reedington.  
  
Li flew up to the card, the card turned and faced Li with a "I'll beat you again" look on it's face.  
  
  
  
"If your not afraid lets go another round"  
  
  
  
It nodded and went into a fighting stance, Li also went into a fighting stance and fired a red beam out of his hand which shattered the barrier and knocked the card senseless.  
  
  
  
"Wow this laser card is useful"  
  
  
  
The card instantly retaliated with a grey beam but thanks to the speed card Li avoided it and used his new found strength from the strength card to smash the card about. The card quickly became weak from Li's constant attacks but instead of giving up fired its grey ball again which Li couldn't dodge. It hurt him greatly but not enough to quickly seal the card and take great pride in his capture of the so called peace card. Suddenly a black beam shot out of the card and instead of black the card returned to its usual colour.  
  
  
  
Reedington high.  
  
Everyone was assembled waiting for Li, they were all especially Sakura worried about him but were all relieved when he landed near them.  
  
  
  
Sakura ran towards him and got him in a bone crushing hug "Li I'm glad your all right"  
  
  
  
Li hugged her back was in the middle of kissing her when.  
  
  
  
"It is time"  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at the roof and saw Ben standing there.  
  
  
  
"Ben what are you talking about?" Li asked.  
  
  
  
"You caught all the cards didn't you?"  
  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
  
"Well then prepare yourself" he put himself into a fighting stance "for the final judgement" 


	21. Chapter twenty

Chapter twenty: "Am I worthy to be the master?"  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"It begins"  
  
  
  
"Don't cry Chien"  
  
  
  
"Don't call me that"  
  
  
  
"He shall pass or have you forgotten the faith you had in him?"  
  
  
  
".Perhaps"  
  
  
  
Reedington high.  
  
"What are you talking about Ben?"  
  
  
  
Ben smiled "The other guardian that you released was a spirit, a spirit that inhabited Ben's body and has taken control of Ben's body completely"  
  
  
  
"So what your saying is you took Ben over for what?"  
  
  
  
"To keep an eye on you and make sure your worthy now lets begin"  
  
  
  
Ben tipped his head backwards mist escaped from his mouth creating a strange cloud, Ben himself collapsed and the cloud of mist shot towards Sakura going inside her.  
  
  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled "JUMP!"  
  
  
  
She jumped into the air and landed on the other side of the school yard.  
  
  
  
"What's going on here Korano?" Kero asked  
  
  
  
Korano sighed "The spirit is the spirit of judgement, it inhabits the body of the candidates loved one and they fight each other if the candidate wins he is the master"  
  
  
  
"WHAT!? I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT SAKURA!"  
  
  
  
Senosa floated over to him "if you want to be the master you have to Li"  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"He won't fight her he cares about her to much master"  
  
  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
  
  
"Master?"  
  
  
  
Reedington high.  
  
"WINDY!"  
  
  
  
The windy card flew straight at Li restraining him, Li used the wet card and the water flew around the wind bonds disorientating the windy card forcing it to let go.  
  
  
  
"FLIGHT!"  
  
  
  
Li flew up into the air, Sakura used the fly and flew up after him using the shot card so she could fire pink magic beams at him. He dodged her attacks and used the weak card, she in turn used the power card and the fight card.  
  
  
  
"It's battle of the card captors up there" Madison said.  
  
  
  
"Li doesn't stand a chance if he keeps running like that" Korano said.  
  
  
  
"He won't hurt her he loves her!" Meiling said.  
  
  
  
Li blocked several blows from Sakura after using the strength card so he could whether her blows. She used the watery card, water was shot towards Li but Li used the heat card to evaporate the water before it came close to him.  
  
  
  
"Sakura! Snap out of it its me Li!"  
  
  
  
Sakura wasn't paying any attention as she continued her onslaught, Li used the earth card to make earth tentacles rise up and restrain Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Sakura its me Li please stop it!"  
  
  
  
Sakura broke out of the earth tentacles and started fighting Li again, Li moved backwards as fast as he could and Sakura used the arrow card. Li dodged the arrows as best he could but a couple cut his arm, he tried to fly low so he could buy a bit of time to use his elemental wind to restrain her but she used the sand card to cause a huge sand fist hit Li sending him into the roof hard.  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"He is losing"  
  
  
  
"He will win its going exactly as I predicted"  
  
  
  
  
  
Reedington high.  
  
Sakura landed on the roof next to Li, she used the firey card but Li flew into the air and avoided it but then he noticed the roof on fire and used the wet card to put the fire out.  
  
  
  
"Sakura stop!"  
  
  
  
"SWORD!"  
  
  
  
Li knew that his sword wouldn't last five seconds against the sword card so he did his best to avoid it, after a few seconds Li used the laser card and fired a red beam at the sword which turned it back to a staff.  
  
  
  
*I'm running out of cards* Li thought *I can't take this anymore!*  
  
  
  
"HUGE!"  
  
  
  
Li grew 50 feet tall and grabbed Sakura restraining her even, with the power cards strength she couldn't break free.  
  
  
  
"Sakura its me!" Li said with tears in his eyes "stop this now!"  
  
  
  
Sakura stopped struggling and looked up at him.  
  
  
  
"Sakura." a tear dropped onto her head.  
  
  
  
The mist erupted from Sakura and she fell unconscious, the spirit disappeared but not entirely as 24 small orbs were left. One went into each of the Korano cards, the symbols on the back changed and they went from a blue colour to a silver colour.  
  
  
  
"What's happening Korano?" Meiling asked.  
  
  
  
"Li has been proclaimed the master of the Korano cards and the cards have changed into what you would call Li cards by now the books changed as well"  
  
  
  
Li shrunk down back to his normal size, he laid Sakura on the ground just as her eyes opened.  
  
  
  
"Did you win Li?"  
  
  
  
Li smiled at her "yes Sakura it's over now"  
  
  
  
"Actually it has only just begun"  
  
  
  
Everyone looked over at the roof were they saw the cyborg holding Ben under his arm, he threw Ben off the roof but thanks to Sakura's quick thinking he was saved by the windy card.  
  
  
  
"Until next time Li" he took off laughing as he went.  
  
  
  
"Will Ben remember anything Korano?" Madison asked.  
  
  
  
"No his memories will be replaced by false ones"  
  
  
  
"Li are you all right?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
  
"Sakura honestly no I'm not alright because I get the felling that there is a long road left to go before this is over"  
  
  
  
A/N: If you like this story then look at part 2 of my story Cardcaptors pathway to light part 2: Shadow 


End file.
